Historia de amores imposibles
by ukwii
Summary: Draco sabe desde niño que siente algo por Hermione pero tiene muchos impedimentos para acercarse a ella, y conforme pasa el tiempo estos impedimentos se hacen más fuertes y su amor mas imposible.  Sin embargo el no se rinde tan facil y pelea por tenerla.
1. La niña del andén

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que puedo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**Capitulo 1 La niña del andén**

Era 1° de Septiembre, y como todos los años la estación de Kings Cross estaba a reventar, abundaban personas que vestían particularmente extraño.

Un chico rubio, con hermosos ojos grises, de unos 11 años caminaba junto sus padres con un carrito lleno de equipaje, cuando de pronto una niña al parecer de su misma edad capturo su atención, el vio como ella cruzaba al andén 9 ¾ lo cual le saco una sonrisa inconsciente sin saber porque.

-Draco llevare tu equipaje mientras tu madre y tú pueden buscarte un compartimiento en el tren- dijo Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>2 horas más tarde.<p>

Draco estaba caminando por los pasillos del tren cuando volteo y visualizo a la niña que había visto en el andén, dentro de un compartimiento junto con otro niño.

-_Wingardium leviosa_- pronuncio Hermione e hizo levitar un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

-Valla de verdad lo puedes hacer por cierto mi nombre es Neville Longbottom- en ese instante la puerta se abrió y un sapo salió del compartimiento y Neville detrás de este- ¡Trevor no!

-Asombroso sin duda- dijo el rubio- yo lo intente esta mañana y aun no lo eh logrado, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Gracias, soy Hermione Granger y ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy seguro has escuchado mi apellido antes o de mi padre Lucius

-Bueno en realidad no- dijo la chica.

-Valla de verdad, y has pensado en ¿qué casa quedaras? Supongo que Ravenclaw ¿no?

-Tal vez tengas razón- Hermione saco una sonrisa- y a ti en ¿cuál te gustaría estar?

-Sé que estaré en Slytherin todos en mi familia han estado ahí bueno casi todos, por lo menos del lado de mi padre todos ¿tus padres quieren que estés en alguna casa en especial?

-Bueno no lo creo, en realidad ellos no son magos así que no saben demasiado sobre Hogwarts.

Draco por un momento recordó las palabras de su padre…_hijo debes evitar relacionarte con esos sangre sucia hijos de muggle sé que será difícil ya que la escuela a de abundar de ellos pero no olvides que eres un Malfoy y eres superior a todos ellos… _Seguido de eso recordó las palabras de su madre…_cielo sé que tu padre abecés quiere llenarte la cabeza con todos sus ideales pero recuerda que no debes de juzgar a un libro por su portada…_ Draco sabía que su madre tenía razón, ella siempre la tenía, pero le temía demasiado a su padre como para desobedecerlo así que hizo lo que creyó preciso salir del compartimiento en el que estaba como si de pronto apestara.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo el chico secamente y salió corriendo.

* * *

><p>Meses después.<p>

Draco había contado en las cartas que les enviaba a sus padres sobre Hermione Granger, no le sorprendió para nada cuando su padre le escribió diciéndole que no se relacionara con ella pero lo que si le causo curiosidad fue que le pregunto cómo era ella, él le había dicho que era una chica brillante, la más inteligente del curso y mientras escribía a sus padres recordó que él había pensado que quedaría en Ravenclaw después de todo era más inteligente que todos los Ravenclaw de su curso.

-_Tal vez si hubiese quedado en Ravenclaw le hubiese hablado a pesar de ser una sangre sucia_- se decía Draco para sí mismo, después de todo su orgullo de serpiente y su padre no le habían permitido hablarle de nuevo a Granger bueno no de forma civilizada, claro en parte porque las serpientes y los leones se odian por principio y quien era el para cambiar eso.


	2. Disculpas que no pueden ser escuchadas

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling **la única que puedo crear un mundo tan mágico.****

**Capitulo 2 Disculpas que no pueden ser escuchadas**

Aproximadamente un año después

La cámara de los secretos había sido abierta de nuevo y el monstruo había petrificado a Granger se repetía Draco en la mente una y otra vez.

-_Tal vez todo es mi culpa yo eh sido el que prácticamente ha informado a todo el colegio que Granger es hija de muggles, tal vez si no lo hubiese hecho el heredero de Slytherin no se hubiese enterado quien fuese que sea. Si todo es mi culpa por que tuve que burlarme de ella tantas veces sobre eso- _se decía Draco Malfoy una y otra vez en su mente no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Draco estaba caminando en los terrenos de Hogwarts había tomado una rosa roja que había encontrado mientras caminaba (_si Draco era un chico cursi y romántico, en parte lo había heredado de su madre, pero no se mostraba así ante todos si algo había aprendido de su padre era que debía mostrarse frio ante todo y además no podía andar por la vida diciendo poemas ni cortando flores tenía una imagen que mantener) _cuando de pronto vio a lo lejos a alguien que corría hacia él entonces se apresuró y guardo la rosa en su túnica, era Goyle.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco!- gritaba Goyle.

-¿Qué te sucede por Merlina Goyle porque rayos me gritas?

-A sido genial y te lo perdiste todo a Crabbe le lanzaron un traga babosas y ha estado escupiendo babosas durante un buen rato- interrumpió Malfoy

-No sé si lo sabias Goyle pero cuando te lanzan un traga babosas por lo general sucede eso- dijo Malfoy irónicamente y sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Bueno eso no ha sido todo también ha vomitado gran parte de su desayuno

-¡Que asco Goyle! y a mí que me importa si Crabbe vomita sus intestinos

Goyle se quedó en silencio después de todo Draco era su líder.

-Y bueno dime que ha pasado con el primero no paras de hablar y ahora no me dices nada.

-Bueno lo dejaran esta noche en la enfermería eso dijo Madame Pomfrey.

A Draco se le ilumino el cerebro un momento era su oportunidad de ir a la enfermería y ver a Granger e incluso tal vez disculparse y nadie se enteraría pues podía disimularlo con lo de Crabbe.

-Oye creo que iré a visitarlo a la enfermería- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

-Te acompaño- dijo Goyle.

-¡No!- dijo Malfoy- quiero que tú lleves a la biblioteca un libro café que está en mi mesa.

-Claro

-_Sin duda entrenar a ese par no había sido nada difícil, a Draco le había tomado menos de un año para gobernar sobre Crabbe y Goyle a pesar de que ambos eran gigantescos- _se decía Draco para sí.

* * *

><p>El rubio estaba en el hall de la enfermería cuando se encontró con Poppy.<p>

-¿Qué necesita Sr. Malfoy? – pregunto Madame Pomfrey.

-Eh venido a traer la tarea de Crabbe pronto comenzaran los exámenes y pensé que iba a querer ponerse al tanto.

-Oh está bien Sr. Malfoy es usted muy amable puede pasar pero no tarde mucho.

Draco entro en la enfermería y vio a Crabbe en la 1 cama junto a la puerta durmiendo y roncando como puerco con gripe, dejo unos libros a en la mesita junto a la cama de Crabbe, y camino por la enfermería, cuando casi llego a la ventana encontró a quien estaba buscando allí estaba como una muñeca, pálida, sin signos de vida, se sentó junto a Hermione y saco la rosa de su túnica y la puso en el florero de la mesita junto a su cama, pronuncio un hechizo sobre la rosa (_era un hechizo para que no muriera la flor, lo había aprendido de su madre ) _

-Hola Granger lamento que te encuentres en estas condiciones, sé que tal vez no puedas recordarlo después pero en verdad me siento culpable por como estas y eh venido a disculparme sé que no debí decir lo de tus padres muggles y también por haberte llamado sangre sucia frente a todos en el entrenamiento de quidditch espero y puedas olvidarlo- de pronto el chico escucho voces de hecho una le sono muy familiar si no se equivocaba era…

-Profesor Dumbledore creí que usted tenía todo bajo control-decía Lucius Malfoy muy serenamente en el hall de la enfermería

-Eh de admitir que esto se ha escapado de mis manos Lucius, la profesora Sprout está trabajando en una poción con mandrágoras para despetrificar a las víctimas- se abre la puerta de la enfermería y Draco se esconde en una puerta cercana que es la bodega de antídotos de Madame Pomfrey- pero aún no están lo suficientemente maduras como para poder utilizarlas, así que solo podemos esperar.

Lucius miro alrededor de la habitación para ver a las victimas al ver Hermione se detuvo por un segundo más, Dumbledore lo noto pero no dijo nada.

-Creo que puedo solucionar eso Albus, tengo algunos contactos en San Mungo seguro conseguiré mandrágoras maduras para el antídoto.

-No creo que sea necesario- Dumbledore no estaba convencido de que Lucius tuviera buenas intenciones, hacia unos días había escuchado que estaba reuniendo firmas para que lo destituyeran, claro eso no le molestaba pero otra cosa eran sus estudiantes y su seguridad.

Draco estaba en shock su padre ofreciendo ayuda a los sangre sucia y a Dumbledore sin duda debió haber escuchado mal, o no se tramaba nada bueno.

-Como quiera aunque debe recordar que mi prioridad es este colegio y claro sus estudiantes- acto seguido Lucius salió de la enfermería

Dumbledore saco una pequeña sonrisa volteo a donde se encontraba la bodega de antídotos y dijo- hasta luego Draco- y salió de la enfermería

-_Valla que ese anciano es raro como rayos sabía que estaba ahí estoy seguro que no me podían ver debí cerrar bien la puerta- _pensaba el chico- bueno Granger creo que me tengo que ir- tomo su mano por un momento y eso le gusto- _un momento por que hago esto- _se decía mientras miraba sus ojos cafés_- tu y yo jamás nos hemos hablado es más ni siquiera somos amigos, yo no te agrado- _trataba de convencerse.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba en su cama pensando.<p>

-¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Por qué ni siquiera es muy bonita? ¿O sí?, pero es muy inteligente, ¡si es brillante!

Estaba completamente confundido era la primera vez que sentía eso, cuando pensaba en ella no podía evitar sentir muchas cosquillas en el estómago, no creía en el amor o por lo menos aún no. Solo pensaba que tal vez ella le atraía un poco y no se explicaba por qué y no podía evitar preguntarse ¿qué pensaba ella de él?

* * *

><p>Varios meses después.<p>

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Draco había hecho esa visita a la enfermería, se encontraba en el gran comedor con el resto de los Slytherin cuando de pronto vio entrar cierta castaña corriendo hacia sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No pudo evitar sentirse algo feliz por su llegada y aunque no fue a saludarla la volteo a ver, ella al sentir una miranda volteo a la mesa de los Slytherin y encontró a un rubio que le sonreía amistosamente que no pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa.


	3. Celos y como llamar la atención

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que puedo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**Bueno no sé si fue una buena idea el tratar de ubicar la historia desde el 1° año de Hogwarts. En los primeros capítulos Draco no va a tener mucha comunión con Hermione, más o menos será en el 5 o 6 cuando ya las cosas entre ellos cambien. También los capítulos serán un poco más largos, espero y dejen reviews. Saludos L.M.L.A.**

**Capítulo 3 Celos y como llamar la atención **

Había comenzado un nuevo año escolar. Draco estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts el tren había comenzado a dar marcha, y él se encaminaba hacia los compartimientos de los Slytherin cuando vio a Granger.

-_Sin duda las vacaciones te sentaron bien Granger- _se decía el rubio y es que tenía razón solo basto un verano para que diera el brinco y dejara de verse como niña ahora tenía un poco de busto y se le veía más cintura -_y por Merlín si tienes trasero después de todo_- gracias al cielo llevaba una playera rosa algo pegada y sus jeans muggle aún no se cambiaba y eso permitió que Draco notara que ya no era tan niña como la recordaba.

Cuando el chico reacciono de su trance noto que no iba sola sino que llevaba a sus mascotas y no se refería al gato deforme que cargaba, sino al cara rajada de Potter y al pobretón de Weasley, y por alguna razón sintió celos de esos 2, ella ni lo volteaba a ver y eso le molesto apoco encontraba más atractivos a ese par de adefesios que a él, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino en mente, se acercó a el trio.

-¡Weasley! Te vi a ti y a tu elegante familia en el profeta al parecer salieron de vacaciones por primera vez en su vida- decía Malfoy con aire de superioridad y una leve sonrisa.

-Cállate Malfoy-contesto Harry con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno Potter entiendo que tengas celos de Weasley después de todo hasta yo me compadezco de ti Potter, eso de aguantar a unos muggles chiflados que te tratan como elfo domestico no cualquiera eh.

-Vámonos no tenemos porque escuchar lo que dice este descerebrado- Dijo Hermione al ver que sus amigos sacaban las varitas.

Malfoy recordó que iba solo y que ellos eran 3 y para colmo estaba en zona de los Gryffindor.

-Granger donde quedaron tus modales, bueno que se puede esperar de una...- Malfoy fue interrumpido por una voz que dijo.

-Que pasa aquí ¡Soy el Premio Anual!- dijo cierto pelirrojo.

-Nada importante Weasley solo pasaba a saludar – seguido de esto Draco siguió su camino a los compartimientos de los Slytherin.

-No se metan en problemas-dijo Percy, con cierto aire de superioridad y se fue sin decir más.

-Aún no llegamos al castillo y ya hay que soportar a Malfoy y a Percy, eso de ser Premio Anual se le subió a la cabeza.- decía Ron.

-Bueno pero nos a quitado de encima a Malfoy- contesto Hermione mirando a ambos chicos.

* * *

><p>Era la primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y los alumnos de 3° año estaban en el bosque prohibido esperando a Hagrid. Draco había estado molestando a Harry desde el día del banquete con el asunto de los dementores, en parte era porque no le agradaba del todo, pero más que nada porque era una buena excusa para acercarse a Granger y hacer ver a Potter como cobarde. Había escuchado algunos comentarios sobre Harry y ella, a decir verdad eso no le agradaba mucho, aunque se hacia el indiferente.<p>

Hagrid había llevado un hipogrifo y Harry estaba haciendo contacto con él. Draco mientras tanto veía la cara de angustia de Hermione al ver a Harry acercarse al animalejo.

-_No puede ser que en verdad la impresione ver a Potter con ese pollo gigante, por favor es patético cualquiera puede hacer eso. –Pensaba – ¡No puede ser! , ¿Le está tomando la mano a Weasley? no debí ver mal. _

Hermione tenía una gran sonrisa y le aplaudía a Harry por lo bien que había volado en el hipogrifo, ella estaba acercándose a Harry para felicitarlo, pero entonces Draco la vio y en un estúpido ataque de celos se decidió a impresionarla acercándose al hipogrifo, pero claro no todo salió como lo planeo.

* * *

><p>Los 3 amigos se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor unos más alegres que otros, sin duda ese no era el año de Hermione las tareas la estaban ahogando a mas no poder y eso que era la primera semana de clases.<p>

-Sin duda Malfoy es una niñita- se burlaba Ron con un gran rostro de alegría.

-Estoy seguro que fingía no creo que en verdad haya sido algo grave.- contestaba Harry con una sonrisa para nada disimulada.

-¿Tu que rayos haces? ¿Tarea? Vamos Hermy es la primera semana no puede esperar para el fin de semana.

-A diferencia de ti Ronald yo si tengo sentido de la responsabilidad.

-Hay como quieras, ¿un partido de ajedrez Harry?

* * *

><p>Draco estaba rodeado de chicas en su sala común incluso unas del 4 y 5 curso, y no era de sorprenderse en ese verano no solo Hermione había cambiado, el rubio se había convertido en todo un galán incluso chicos de cursos superiores ya lo veían como rival.<p>

-Valla Draco en verdad eres un rebelde eso de acercarte a un hipogrifo de esa manera- decía una chica de 4° año.

-Bueno no fue tan malo no me paso gran cosa.

-Bromeas casi te arranca el brazo- decía Pansy.

-Bueno chicas me voy, pero las veo luego.

Draco se fue a su dormitorio dejando una tropa de chicas un tanto desanimadas.

-Enserio Draco te has ganado tu propio club de admiradoras- decía un chico de hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

-Así es Blaise nadie se resiste ante mí- se reía el chico no muy convencido de lo que decía pero sonando seguro de sí.

* * *

><p>El año seguía transcurriendo y Draco había olvidado a Hermione después de todo la atención por la gran mayoría de las chicas de Slytherin lo tenía bastante ocupado, tan solo mencionar que a causa de esas atenciones un fin de semana cuando hubo una salida a Hogsmeade él había decidido quedarse y una chica del 5° año lo engatuso y le quito la inocencia o lo que quedaba de ella. Claro que Draco no busco a Eileen de nuevo ella era radiante de eso no había duda era de tez blanca con hermosos ojos azules y largo pelo negro con muchas curvas, pero Draco sabía que ella solo había sido cosa de una noche, de hecho ella lo había dejado claro desde el principio, pues era novia del Guardián del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin un chico de 7° y quería evitarse problemas.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco estaba recostado en su cama, pensando en lo que había pasado ese día, él ya había olvidado en parte que Granger estaba en el mismo castillo que él, pero solo basto un puñetazo en su cara para recordar que ella estaba ahí. No es que el fuera masoquista pero el puñetazo que le dio le había gustado, él pensaba que era la forma de ella de llamar su atención, a pesar de que la chica no tenía para nada esa intención. Sin duda abecés los hombres suelen pensar que todo gira alrededor de ellos aunque ni siquiera sean tomados en cuenta.<p> 


	4. Trato de olvidarte

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**¡Hola! Bueno solo les quería decir que este capítulo y el siguiente serán sobre el 4° año de Hogwarts. El soundtrack de este capítulo es Here with me de Dido les dejo el link: .com/watch?v=_FYATR_WJfA**

**Capítulo 4 Trato de olvidarte.**

Hogwarts había sido elegido ese año para ser cede del Torneo de los 3 magos un torneo en el que competían jóvenes magos de 3 escuelas diferentes, causa por la cual el director de Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, y la directora de la Academia Beauxbatons, Madame Olympe Maxime, ambos junto a sus respectivos alumnos se encontraban hospedados en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Después que se dieron los nombres de los campeones que el cáliz había elegido (Viktor Krum de Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons y Cedric Diggory de Hogwarts) algo extraño comenzó a suceder con el cáliz que termino dando un último nombre el de Harry Potter. Desde el momento en que se había anunciado a Harry como el segundo campeón de Hogwarts este fue tratado como un héroe por los Gryffindor pero mal por los que no eran de su casa sobre todo los Hufflepuff.

Una mañana de Domingo Draco se levantó para ir a desayunar, él había pensado un poco en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

- _Harry Potter elegido como el 2° campeón de Hogwarts que todo le tiene que pasar a el- el rubio siguió meditando un rato mientras esperaba a sus compañeros en la sala común- Potter puede ser egocéntrico pero no creo que sea un estúpido todos saben que este concurso es peligroso, no creo que el haya puesto su nombre en ese apestoso cáliz, pero por otro lado será divertido verlo sufrir un rato seguro ese anciano de Dumbledore no permitirá que le pase nada a su famoso y querido Potter._

Draco iba caminando junto a los Slytherin, cundo estuvo cerca de la entrada del Gran Comedor pudo ver a Granger y a Potter saliendo del castillo vio que llevaban comida por lo que pensó que los 3 desayunarían afuera, cuando entro y vio a Weasley sentado comiendo con Dean y Seamus, Draco se molestó un poco pensó que Granger y Potter estaban saliendo y la pequeña compasión que había tenido por el esa mañana desapareció.

Draco disfrutaba la tarde en el patio empedrado cuando vio a un chico de Hufflepuff con un curioso objeto, era un pin que decía Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY: ¡el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts! a Draco le llamo un poco la atención pues juro haber visto segundos antes que decía otra cosa por lo que se acercó al chico que lo portaba un Hufflepuff de 6° año.

-¿Qué es eso?- Draco señalo el pin

-Oh son insignias para apoyar a Cedric y mira eso no es todo- el chico presiono el pin y cambio a POTTER APESTA.

-Genial

-¿Quieres una?

-¿Qué te parece que me des unas cuantas y yo hare que algunos Slytherin las usen?

-Me parece bien.-El chico le dio un puño de botones y se fue.

Al siguiente día los Slytherin y los Gryffindor tenían pociones dobles y para sorpresa de Harry todos llevaban una insignia de POTTER APESTA

-¿Te gustan, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy

Los de Slytherin reían como tontos. Todos apretaron su insignia hasta que el mensaje POTTER APESTA brilló intensa mente por todos lados. Harry notó que se ponía rojo de furia.

-¡Ah, muy divertido hurón! -le dijo Hermione.

-¿Quieres una, Granger?- le dijo Malfoy, ofreciéndo sela-. Tengo montones.

Harry estaba a reventar del coraje por todo lo que le había pasado desde que llego a Hogwarts que no pudo evitar sacar la varita y apuntar a Malfoy.

-Vamos, Potter -lo desafió Malfoy con tranquilidad, también sacando su varita—. Ahora no tienes a Moody para que te proteja.- dijo recordando lo ocurrido hace no muchos días.

Se miraron a los ojos, Draco sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas razones por las que acepto el duelo, luego, exactamente al mismo tiempo, ambos atacaron:

-_¡Furnunculus! _—gritóHarry.

-_¡Densaugeo! _—gritó Malfoy.

El conjuro de Harry le dio a Goyle en la cara, y el de Malfoy a Hermione. Goyle chi lló y se llevó las manos a la nariz, donde le brotaban en aquel momento unos forúnculos grandes y feos. Hermione se tapa ba la boca con gemidos de pavor, los dos dientes delanteros de Hermione, que ya de por si eran más grandes de lo normal, crecían a una velocidad alarmante. Se parecía más y más a un castor conforme los dientes alar gados pasaban el labio inferior hacia la barbilla. Los notó allí, horrorizada, y lanzó un grito de terror y salió corriendo después de la burla de Snape.

-_Dios mío sí que ese Potter era estúpido_- se repetía Draco, pues su razón por aceptar el duelo había sido perjudicada en este, el chico no se atrevió a reírse por los dientes de la chica ni por la broma de Snape, después de todo era su culpa.

Tiempo después.

"_Finalmente, Harry ha hallado el amor en Hog warts: Colín Creevey, su íntimo amigo, asegura que a Harry raramente se lo ve sin la compañía de una tal Hermione Granger, una muchacha de sorpren dente belleza, hija de muggles y que, como Harry, está entre los mejores estudiantes del colegio…" _Así terminaba el reportaje de Rita Skeeter sobre el Torneo de los 3 Magos o más bien sobre la vida de Potter. Draco estaba leyendo el artículo en su habitación.

-_Así que lo que supuse era cierto.- _

El rubio no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, en 2° año se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por Hermione pero claro era su más grande secreto nadie lo sabía y a menudo hacia bromas de mal gusto para la chica o sus amigos, haciendo pensar todo lo contrario.

Pensó en cómo olvidar a la castaña, recordó que varias chicas en el colegio siempre se peleaban por su atención así que se decidió a buscar la compañía de alguna de ellas. Pansy era una de ellas siempre detrás de él.

Draco salió de su habitación hacia su sala común en la que solo estaban Nott y Pansy cada uno en sus asuntos, estaba molesto, triste, desesperado, quería gritar, pero en lugar de eso se acercó a donde Pansy, la levanto del sillón y la comenzó a besar como un desesperado, ella le correspondió y le empezó a acariciar su suave cabello rubio, se separaron un momento y Draco subió a su dormitorio con Pansy puso un hechizo para que no pudieran abrir la puerta y continuaron besándose intensamente, Draco le empezó besar el cuello y fue bajando poco a poco la chica saco un gemido y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Pansy era una niña un tanto caprichosa, era bella claro ojos grises tez blanca y pelo negro, pero sobre todo eso era la única que había demostrado ser su amiga Crabbe y Goyle eran solo compañía al igual que otros Slytherin, pero Pansy lo escuchaba, y fue cuando pensó que ella no se merecía eso de su parte. Draco continúo besándola porque no quería verse sospechoso, pero cuando se detuvo la miro y le dio una sonrisa fingida aunque convincente, estaban acostados en la cama de él. El la abrazo y ella igual más que nada porque no se quería sentir solo, quería desahogarse de alguna manera y aunque no lo logro del todo, la chica lo calmo con sus besos y caricias.

Al día siguiente ya rondaba el rumor sobre todo en Slytherin que Parkinson y Malfoy eran pareja, y aunque Malfoy no le pidió nada a ella formalmente decidió decir que eran verdad frente a la misma Pansy, y así fue como se hicieron pareja.


	5. Las cosas cambiaron

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico. **

**Gracias a****lizze213 ****por ser mi primer review también a ****Gaby27, Pabaji, Negumi Uchiha****, quienes me dejaron su firma espero y les guste el capítulo porque se los eh dedicado a ustedes 4.**

**Los soundtrack del capítulo son: Cry de James Blunt el link: ****.com/watch?v=OAdfrwANLX4 **** y Magic Works de The Weird Sisters el link: ****.com/watch?v=nlnDQHtHRKI**

**Capítulo 5 **

El rumor de que Pansy y Malfoy eran pareja habían llegado a oídos de todas las chicas en el castillo, esto porque desde el año pasado se había considerado al hurón como uno de los chicos más sexys del castillo, aunque claro chicas de otras casas no esperaban que se fijara en ellas, pero le seguían las pistas esperanzadas.

* * *

><p>Era una noche de sábado Hermione estaba estudiando en una mesa de la esquina de la biblioteca como de costumbre, repasaba un poco de Historia de la Magia, la Revuelta de los duendes de eso trataría el próximo examen. 2 chicas de Slytherin también estaban en la biblioteca a Hermione les molestaba su presencia no por el hecho de ser Slytherin sino porque no se callaban, últimamente la biblioteca no era el mismo solitario y silencioso lugar que solía ser. Había decidido darse un respiro e inconscientemente escucho la conversación de las chicas.<p>

-¿Entonces Draco está saliendo con Parkinson?

-¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo el galán de Draco con Parkinson? Por favor él a tenido muchas ofertas mejores que ella, chicas mayores, y mucho más lindas.

-Bueno debes recordar que ella es de una familia antigua y pura como él.

-Claro que no lo olvido, pero todos saben que no se hace el trato matrimonial hasta que se cumplen los 15 años y hasta que la chica que sus padres escojan para él cumpla 17 es libre de salir con quien quiera.

-Eso es verdad a mí ya me han comprometido con Lionel Petersson- Dijo la Slytherin con cara de asco y tristeza, ¿no sé qué habrán pensado mis padres al aceptar la propuesta del padre de Lionel? Por Merlín podrán ser puros y tener mucho oro en Gringotts, pero te juro que lo que menos quiero es casarme con él, ni siquiera había hablado con él hasta el día de la propuesta.

-¿Enserio? nunca me habías hablado de eso, y estamos hablando del mismo Lionel, el de 7° año

-Si de ese mismo ¿no te parece una locura? yo tengo 13 y el recién cumplió 18 hicieron el trato poco antes de que yo cumpliera los 10, perdón que no te lo contara antes pero no es algo de lo que me gusta hablar.

Hermione se quedó pensando, la noticia del hurón y Pansy no le sorprendió, había pensado tal para cual, la pareja de historia de terror perfecta, pero luego al escuchar lo del tratado de matrimonio tuvo lastima de la chica e incluso de Draco y los sangre pura que aun pudieran seguir con esa tradición tan repugnante, pensaba que era de muy mal gusto que los padres tuvieran la decisión de elegir a la persona con que sus hijos se casarían y luego al escuchar las razones, por Merlín lo hacían por oro, por la pureza de Sangre y la reputación del apellido que llevaran, sí que eran muy pretenciosos todos esos sangre pura, pero claro que se puede esperar de esas personas que ni siquiera se pueden enamorar. Pensó que ya había escuchado suficiente y había decidido irse a su sala común, y cuando llevaba sus libros a los estantes su mirada se cruzó con Viktor Krum el, la miraba desde la entrada de la biblioteca, ella corto la mirada y continuo acomodando los libros menos 2 que se llevaría para repasar. Estaba saliendo de la biblioteca que de pronto estaba repleta de chicas.

-_Por Merlín son tan patéticas que lo tienen que seguir por todo el castillo día y noche- _Pensaba la castaña al salir, caminaba junto a una ventana cuando de repente sintió algo o a alguien detrás y volteo.

-Hola- dijo una voz ronca.

-Hola

-Olvidaste estos pergaminos en la mesa- Viktor le tendió un par de hojas amarillentas.

-Gracias.

-Viktor, soy Viktor ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-O lo siento, soy Hermione Granger, y gracias de nuevo Viktor.

-No fue nada Hermione.- Seguido de estas palabras regreso a la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba en las orillas del lago con Viktor Krum después del encuentro en la biblioteca habían tenido varios encuentros en la biblioteca y aunque en ellos no cruzaban más de 5 palabras eso no fue impedimento para que una mañana él le propusiera pasar una tarde juntos en el lago.<p>

La castaña leía Historia de Hogwarts (como si no fueran suficientes las otras 5 veces que anteriormente ya había leído) mientras Viktor la miraba, prácticamente ya llevaban 2 horas así y él no se decidía a hablar, ni siquiera a acercársele puesto que los separaba casi medio metro.

_-¿Cómo rayos se atrevió a invitarme y ahora ni me dirige la palabra? Gracias al cielo traje un libro sino no sé qué hubiera hecho – se decía a ella misma.-_ Viktor creo que tengo que irme aun no eh terminado una investigación para el profesor Snape que es para el Lunes…

-Hermione

-_Por Merlín si sabe hablar después de todo_- pensaba.

-Sé que no eh hablado mucho, pero si me das otra oportunidad enserio no te arrepentirás.

-_Jaja no me hagas reír que no has dicho más que 10 palabras en toda la tarde ni por 100 galeones saldría de nuevo contigo- _la castaña se controlaba por no decir nada de lo que pensaba, pero si Hermione Granger de por si contaba con una mano las citas que había tenido en su vida podía decir que esa había sido la peor. Sabía que se arrepentiría por lo que iba a decir pero no lo pudo evitar -Viktor acepto la invitación pero sé que con lo del torneo has de tener mucho en que ocuparte y no quiero ser ningún estorbo- dijo amablemente.

-No eres un estorbo y gracias por aceptar.

Sin duda el chico Durmstrang era un caso de retraso peor que el de Ron, era eso o muchas bludgers lo habían golpeado en los entrenamientos de quidditch porque ni siquiera había acompañado a la castaña al castillo de regreso.

Hermione salió con Viktor unas cuantas veces después de lo del lago y con eso le bastó para darse cuenta que él no era para ella, aunque supo apreciar un poco más su compañía, lo había hecho hablar más y fue poco lo que tuvieron en común, él era un hombre tranquilo lo que le hizo ver que ella necesitaba a su lado a un chico de más acción.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varios meses y en el castillo no se hablaba más que del baile de navidad, las chicas hablaban sobre el vestido y los accesorios que usarían, otro tema de conversación que se escuchaba mucho era sobre quien iría con quien.<p>

-Y bien Draco ¿entonces es un hecho que vas con Pansy?

-Claro Blaise ¿con quién más iría?- contestaba cortante y con expresión molesta.- ¿y tú con quien vas?

-Invite a Cassie de Ravenclaw su amiga Annie va con Theo.

-Valla, Blaise voy a dormir diles que no me molesten, no estoy de humor.- con estas palabras el rubio dio por finalizada la plática.

* * *

><p>-Hermione ¿Por qué aun no me das una respuesta? Te invite hace 1 semana al baile y me dijiste que lo pensarías<p>

La castaña había pensado en la propuesta de Krum, pero aún seguía esperanzada en que cierto pelirrojo la invitara, el baile era al día siguiente, sabía que la batalla había sido perdida por lo que contesto:

-Viktor iré al baile contigo, gracias por ser paciente.

-¡Oh Hermione gracias!- y el búlgaro la abrazo.

* * *

><p>El baile de navidad estaba por dar comienzo Draco estaba con Pansy cerca de la entrada del Gran Comedor, él se veía bastante elegante con su traje de gala y que decir de ella que lucía un hermoso vestido verde obscuro con encaje negro, se veían bien juntos, pero las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado la gran amistad que tenían se había enfriado con esa relación que ahora incomodaba a ambos, de pronto Draco giro su cabeza y quedo en shock total al ver a Hermione bajar las escaleras.<p>

_-¡Meme Merlín esta radiante!- pensaba el guapísimo hurón._

Pansy se percató de esto pero no dijo nada.

El baile había dado comienzo y Draco no pudo evitar ver a Krum y a Granger bailando y mucho menos pudo evitar ver el pisotón que le dio el enorme búlgaro. Había sacado a bailar a Pansy pero noto que la mirada de esta se desviaba mucho hacia otras direcciones y cuando el volteaba a ver lo que ella, esta miraba rápidamente hacia otro punto. Sabía que la amistad entre ellos había cambiado y decidió intervenir antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Pansy quieres salir a tomar aire.- El tomo su mano y antes de que ella diera una respuesta la saco del salón.

-¿Que pasa Draco?

-Quiero que hablemos es importante.- Había demasiada gente fuera del salón por lo que Pansy abrió un puerta junto a ellos era el armario de escobas, pero sin darle importancia entro y le indico al rubio que entrara también. Ella ya sabía más o menos que era lo que tenían que hablar.

-Pansy…-se vio interrumpido por la chica.

-Draco no serás tú quien termine con esta relación.- afirmo ella con una sonrisa muy característica de los Slytherin

- ¿Cómo?, bueno no es que no te quiera, eres mi mejor amiga y siento que esa amistad que teníamos se está perdiendo.

-Tienes razón, perdón por haber cambiado.

-No tienes que disculparte en todo caso yo también cambie contigo.

-Y yo sé porque Draco Malfoy.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja y cruzaba sus brazos.

-Se porque cambiaste fue por la misma razón que yo lo hice. Te diste cuenta que no es a mí a quien amas sino a alguien más, no me veas así sabes que es verdad.

-Pansy ¿a ti no te puedo mentir verdad?

-No.- ella abrazo al chico y él le dio un beso en la frente, su amistad volvió a ser la de antes.

-Te digo algo, si Granger no se fija en ti es porque de plano esa maraña de pelo suyo no la deja ver bien.

Draco se quedó tieso ¿cómo rayos lo sabía?, ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Ese será nuestro secreto Draco ¿ok?...

-Gracias, ahora dime ¿quién es ese que me quito a mi novia?- pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras Pansy se ponía totalmente colorada.

-Pero júrame que no te vas a reír.

-Mientras no sean ni Crabbe ni Goyle todo está bien.

-Muy gracioso pero no tengo tan pésimo gusto.

-¿Entonces quién es?

-Neville Longbottom.

Draco la contemplo paralizado simplemente no lo podía creer, seguro Pansy le quería jugar una broma, pero si era cierto no le perdonaría la burla después de todo ella no se burló de lo de Granger. La abrazo de nuevo.

-No te preocupes que yo también guardare tu secreto.- Después de esto ambos salieron del armario con tal sonrisa que cualquiera se imaginaria otra cosa.

Cuando salieron se encontraron con la escena más extraña, eran Weasley y Granger gritándose lucían furiosos ella estaba empezando a llorar y lo que habían logrado escuchar era:

Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solu ción, ¿no? -gritó Hermione.

-¿Ah, sí?- Le respondió Ron-, ¿cuál es?

-¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!

Weasley había quedado boquiabierto pero no tardo en salir huyendo por las escaleras y dejado atrás a una deprimida Hermione que lloraba desconsolada.

Parkinson dio una mirada cómplice a Malfoy después de ser espectadora de esa escena.

-Draco es tu oportunidad ya sabes que hacer.- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Mi padre me mata.

-Él no está aquí y no se va a enterar.

Pansy se alejó de él y subió las escaleras se detuvo un momento arriba de donde Hermione lloraba y la señalo indicándole que lo hiciera de una buena vez.

Hermione noto que Malfoy la miraba llorar con una ceja levantada y pensó que se había percatado de lo que le había gritado a Ron, se sintió apenada y sintió venir una burla así que se levantó y salió por la puerta de Roble, Draco la persiguió decidido sin que ella lo notara, había comenzado a correr, se dirigía a la parte trasera del castillo donde estaba el ventanal del Gran Comedor y el sauce boxeador.

Malfoy la vio llorar, estaba sentada en una banca de piedra, pensó que tendría frio, ella no llevaba abrigo y era pleno invierno, sin pensarlo se quitó la túnica se acercó a ella en silencio y se la puso en la espalda, al sentir alguien tras ella saco y apunto con su varita.

-Tranquila Granger vengo en bandera blanca.

Ella pensó que quería burlarse y lo miro de mala manera y rechazo la túnica.

-Por Merlín Granger no seas orgullosa vas a morir congelada.- Volvió a colocarle la túnica y esta vez ella la acepto, el chico se sentó junto a ella en la banca de piedra y no dijo mas solo la miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A qué vienes Malfoy? ¿Por qué me ves así? – pregunto una sollozante y a la vez confundida Hermione.

-¿Y todavía preguntas porque te miro así? Vi lo que paso con Weasley, ciertamente creí que tenías más cerebro Granger- La chica se levantó al escuchar eso estaba por irse, pero el rubio la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.- Déjame terminar.- ella giro y lo miraba con una mirada asesina a los ojos.- Llorar y por un Weasley, déjame decirte que ese par de adefesios amigos tuyos son unos trolls eso de tener a la más hermosa chica de Hogwarts como su amiga y no invitarla al baile, son unos estúpidos.

Ella estaba paralizada lo que Malfoy había dicho había sonado muy sincero, se lo había dicho mirándola a los ojos y aun sosteniéndola de un brazo para que no se fuera. Se sonrojo un poco al escucharlo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Siéntate ¿Cuándo llegue parecía que tenías la intensión de quedarte aquí un rato?

-¿Qué tramas?

-Como te decía Granger entiendo que no estés acostumbrada a ser tratada como la dama que eres, claro con esas mascotas tuyas como compañía.- sonreía de lado.

-Jaja Muy gracioso hurón.

-Oye si a esas vamos a regresar yo no me eh burlado de tu exótico peinado- decía mientras ponía unos mechones alborotados detrás de sus orejas y Hermione no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, Draco se levantó y saco una bolsita de su pantalón.- ¿Creo que esto te gustara?.- Abrió la bolsita y se la ofreció, eran chocolates de la más fina calidad, tanto que dejaron humillados a los más caros ejemplares de Honeydukes.

-Wow estos chocolates son exquisitos ¿De dónde los sacaste?

-Eso es un secreto que no te diré, porque si los quieres volver a probar tendrás que volver a tener una charla conmi…- No termino de hablar.

-Tendré las charlas que quieras contigo si llevas más de estos chocolates.

Pronto ambos comenzaron a tener más que una conversación un debate sobre cuál era el mejor sabor de helado, si nevaría esa noche o no, y finalmente sobre cuál sería la siguiente canción que tocaría The Weird Sisters en el baile, ninguno de los 2 había acertado a la canción pues después de todo habían tocado la de Magic Works.

-¿Y Granger que tal pisa Krum? Los vi bailar y creo que tendrás moretones para mañana

-Jaja ¿lo viste?

-Sí y era verdaderamente pésimo

-¿Y acaso tú lo puedes hacer mejor?

-¿Estas retándome?- pregunto levantando una ceja, seguido se levantó tendió su mano y dijo.- ¿Me permites Granger?

La Gryffindor se sonrojo pero tomo su mano, él la tomo de la cintura y ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, pronto comenzaron a bailar lentamente, Draco la miro directamente hacia sus ojos color chocolate le sonrió de lado, ella simplemente sentía que volaba él era un buen bailarín, la chica pronto puso su cabeza sobre los hombros de su pareja, algo que sorprendió al rubio pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad para acercársele más y grabar en su mente el dulce aroma de la castaña.

Pronto termino la canción algo que molesto al chico porque no quería separarse de su amada. Habían permanecido juntos un buen rato hasta que Hermione fue la que dio el primer paso para separarse, ya que no estaba segura de lo que había pasado.

El baile había terminado hace 1 hora o 2 pero seguían juntos en los jardines.

-_Un momento que rayos paso, ¿Yo baile con el hurón y me gusto?, no puede ser, pero si fue Hermione eso es lo que paso y no solo eso sino que también te dio su abrigo y te consoló por lo de Ron, ¿y desde cuando somos amigos? No somos amigos ¿Entonces por qué lo hace? ¿Le gustare? Dijo que soy la más linda de Hogwarts ¿Mentiría? Pero el sale con Parkinson, es verdad lo había olvidado.- Se cuestionaba cada segundo la chica, ambos se habían sentado de nuevo en la banca de piedra pero esta vez no hablaban, el chico veía hacia el cielo era una noche estrellada de invierno.- _¿Malfoy que te sucede?- Pregunto serena

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-Mmm bueno tú no eres así con migo

-Así ¿Cómo?

-Tu sabes como.

-Mmm y ¿debe haber una razón?

-¿Por qué no estas con Pansy?

-¿Por qué debo estar con ella?

-Porque es tu novia, ¿Por qué estás conmigo?- Pregunto aun con voz calmada y levantando la cabeza para ver las estrellas que veía el rubio.

-No es verdad, terminamos justo antes de que te viéramos con Weasley. Y estoy contigo simplemente por que quiero.

-Sabes tengo que irme el baile termino y hace mucho que debimos irnos.

-Te acompaño

-¿Qué?

El chico no contesto simplemente se puso de pie y camino junto a ella en silencio para no ser descubiertos, habían llegado al retrato de la señora Gorda.

-Buenas noches Granger.-Tomo su mano y la beso.

-¿Esto cambia algo entre nosotros?-

-Claro que no Granger.

-Qué bien porque aun pienso que eres un hurón despreciable.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo pienso de ti sabelotodo insoportable.- acto seguido metió sus manos en el pantalón se dio vuelta y se fue.

-Contraseña.

-Tonterías.

* * *

><p>Hermione olvido darle la túnica al hurón y como no supo que hacer para devolverla decidió conservarla como recuerdo. Esa noche durmió con una gran sonrisa.<p>

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, fue a su baúl para tomar ropa limpia, pero se encontró con una caja y un sobre sobre encima del baúl. Abrió el sobre primero y decía:

_Un regalo retrasado de Navidad. _

_Sé que te gustaron._

_ D.L.M._

Al abrir la caja se encontró con los deliciosos chocolates que había probado la noche anterior.

El torneo había terminado al igual que el año escolar y esto había traído consigo la muerte de Cedric Diggory y el regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Draco y Hermione habían continuado con sus malos tratos como si aquella noche de invierno nunca hubiera pasado. Lo que los demás no sabían era que ellos se escribían, costumbre que había comenzado gracias a Draco quien después de mandarle los chocolates, comenzó a escribirle 2 veces por semana.


	6. Torre de Astronomía

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**Creo que este capitulo es algo corto y le falto o por lo menos yo lo sentí así pero seque nadamas no me llegaban ideas lo que si es que creo que el sig. va a ser mas bueno tengo varias cosas en mente, va los dejo.**

**El soundtrack del capítulo es: More than words el link es: .com/watch?v=7Cqp3uQnZsc**

**Capítulo 6: La Torre de ****Astronomía**

El acenso del innombrable había sido un suceso que pocos creyeron, no porque fuera imposible sino porque era algo que no querían creer.

Era una mañana lluviosa los alumnos se preparaban para esa tarde ir a Hogsmeade y tomar el expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a sus hogares.

Draco se encontraba en el escritorio de su dormitorio, sabía que era verdad lo del retorno del innombrable, su madre le había escrito en su última carta que su padre no pudo evitar estar de nuevo a su disposición, ya que el señor oscuro había castigo severamente a los que no se habían presentado, y su padre no los quería poner en riesgo. Draco había comenzado a escribir una carta, la última antes de regresar a su frio hogar.

_Hermione tengo que verte antes de irnos, todos estarán en el almuerzo a las 12 así que creo que esa es buena hora te veo en la torre de astronomía _

_D.L.M._

Hermione estaba terminando de leer cuando miro su reloj eran las 10:30 eso le daba tiempo de guardar sus cosas y almorzar antes.

-Hermione ¿a dónde vas? Vamos tengo hambre

-Ron, Ginny los veo más tarde para recoger a Harry en la enfermería e irnos, ahora tengo que ir a la biblioteca.- trataba de sonar convincente.

-Bien tú te lo pierdes nos vemos.

Hermione se fue hecha un rayo a la torre de astronomía no estaba segura de para que la quería Malfoy si bien ahora se escribían, pero jamás le había pedido que se vieran y cuando se encontraban en clases o pasillos se ignoraban y en ocasiones discutían como de costumbre llegando a los insultos. Abecés pensaba que el rubio que veía no era el mismo que le escribía.

-Viniste.

-Claro si no, no estaría aquí.

-Muy graciosita- le sonrió de lado.- Sabes hay algo que debes saber antes que Potter te lo diga, o no sé si ya te lo a mencionado.- él le decía mirando todo menos a ella.

Ella no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Sabes hay muchos aquí que no creen que allá regresado, pero es verdad.- hizo una pausa.

-Sé que a regresado pero debe haber una manera de que se valla y no vuelva más ¿no crees?- decía calmada, se acercó a donde estaba él le tomo la mano y le indico que se sentaran. Ya sentados el comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Eso no es todo lo que quería decirte.- hizo otra pausa y dio un suspiro.-Mi padre está involucrado con quien tu sabes, no es que lo quiera excusar, pero sabes también no es fácil para mi familia, ni para él, sé que tiene sus motivos y no me refiero a los ideales de puros e impuros es algo más fuerte.

-Cada quien elige si quiere vivir en la luz o la obscuridad.- El chico frunció el ceño, estaba molesto porque se puso de pie y se dirigió al barandal dejándola sola sentada, ella lo noto y agrego.- Pero esos son asuntos de tu padre y no debes de darme explicaciones, pero tú.- la chica se puso de pie y se acercó al barandal donde se encontraba el rubio.- debes tener cuidado en no relacionarte en el bando equivocado.

Malfoy se volvió a ella y le dijo.

-Tú también debes de tener cuidado nos espera una mala temporada a todos y para serte franco tu amistad con Potter te pone en una posición peligrosa.

Esta vez fue el turno de la castaña de sentirse molesta, en parte sabía que tenía razón el mismo Dumbledore había hablado con ella y Ron pare que evitaran hablar de ciertos asuntos con Harry debido a la conexión que compartía con Voldemort.

-Tengo algo para ti- el rubio saco de su túnica una cajita verde y se la dio

-Gracias- la castaña la tomo algo confundida y cuando la abrió se quedó boquiabierta era un brazalete de oro blanco y esmeraldas.- Draco no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado.

-Claro que te lo vas a quedar.- El Slytherin tomo el brazalete y se lo puso.- y más te vale que lo uses.

Hermione no lo discutió mas después de todo a pesar de que eran los colores de Slytherin le había encantado ese brazalete.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vallamos.- dijo él.

-Draco, ¿Me vas a seguir escribiendo en vacaciones verdad?

-Si aunque debo pedirte que no pongas tu nombre en los sobres, no quiero pensar que pasaría si no me llegan a mi o mi padre las lee por error.

-Y ¿bien como me dirás entonces?

-No sé ¿tú qué sugieres?

-mmm yo pensare en cómo decirte a ti y tu piensa en algo para mi ¿te parece?

-ok me parece.

-Creo que ahora si debemos irnos vamos.

Malfoy se le quedo viendo como esperando algo, si después de todo no se iban a ver en un largo rato, quería despedirse con un abrazo pero no se atrevía, la castaña lo noto por lo que decidió dar ella el primer paso se le acerco le dio un abrazo y le dijo.

-Nos vemos el próximo año hurón

Malfoy sintió un calor que le corría por el cuerpo, olio sus cabellos, le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo:

-Nos vemos Granger.- cuando se soltaron la chica camino hacia las escaleras y el rubio le dio un tirón en el cabello y comenzó a reír.

-Auch ¿por qué hiciste eso?- Ella volteo para encarar al rubio, pero cuando dio vuelta este la beso y puso sus manos en su cintura, ella sintió mil cosas en el estómago en ese momento y no dudo en corresponder el beso que muy en el fondo sabía que ya hacía tiempo esperaba darle.

Draco se sintió feliz y completo durante el tiempo que se besaron. El cortó el beso, la miro a los ojos por un segundo o menos y sin agregar más salió como rayo de la torre dejando a una chica con cara de confusión a más no poder.


	7. Una madre todo lo sabe

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**Hola solo quería darles las gracias a todos los que leen el fic, como les había contado es el primero así que trato hacerlo lo mejor. También les doy las gracias a los que me dejan sus reviews enserio han sido muy amables y me han animado a seguir escribiéndolo sobre todo** **Pabaji**** y ****Negumi Uchiha****.**

**No supe que canción poner así que pongan la de su preferencia y si quieren sugieran alguna. Bueno los dejo.**

Capítulo 7 Una madre todo lo sabe

Draco había llegado a Malfoy Manor, estaba totalmente feliz se le podía notar a lo lejos. Cuando entro a la mansión ya lo esperaba su madre en el vestíbulo, Draco se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Querido que bueno que estés en casa, te eh extrañado.- decía Narcissa entre abrazos.

-Madre ¿cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

-Hijo hay mucho que hablar, pero creo que ahora deberías de cambiarte para la cena.

Al día siguiente en Malfoy Manor.

-Querido los elfos servirán el té en el jardín no te demores.

-No tardo solo envió esto.-Draco dejaba a un lado una pluma y comenzó a leer lo que había escrito.

_Leona greñuda, espero y hayas llegado bien, escribo solo para mandarte mis saludos. Se despide de ti el Rey Serpiente._

Draco no pudo evitar reír al leer la nota y tampoco pudo evitar recordar aquel beso que le había dado a su leona greñuda. Había soltado a la lechuza y aun con la sonrisa y pensando en ella se dirigió con su madre.

-Y dime ¿a que se debe esa sonrisa tuya?- preguntaba Narcissa con curiosidad y suponiendo a lo que se debía.

-No es nada madre solo recordaba.

-A si ¿y a quien recordabas?- tenía curiosidad de saber quién era la chica que ponía de esa forma a su hijo, después de todo ya tenía 15 años y pronto le comprometerían y si sabía quién era le sugeriría a Lucius a esa chica, pensaba Narcissa recordando que ella no había tenido esa oportunidad. Al ver que su hijo no contestaba hizo otra pregunta.- ¿y a quien le has escrito? No me digas que ya extrañas a tus compañeros llegaste anoche- sonreía.

-¿Qué insinúas?-también sonreía pero lo disimulaba tomando un sorbo de té.

-Oh Draco, ¿no creerás que no sé qué es lo que te pasa? Soy tu madre te conozco hijo y además también fui joven.

El rubio quería sacar una carcajada por las palabras de su madre pero sabía que no era buena idea.

-¿y qué piensas que es lo que me sucede? Aun no sé de qué me hablas.

-¿Dime quien es la chica?

Draco solo pudo quedarse boquiabierto y sin parpadear su madre lo había descubierto y por una parte no podía decirle la verdad pero por otra no le podía mentir era la única que siempre lo descubría, siempre ni su padre tenía ese don que tenía su madre.

-Dime hijo vamos, además debes recordar que este año tu padre te conseguirá prometida y si me dices quien es le comentare a tu padre que yo propongo a esa señorita.

Draco frunció el ceño y pensó:

_Merlín como rayos lo había olvidado este es el año.- _Madre – fue lo único que dijo y miro hacia el jardín no quería ver a su progenitora a los ojos no podía.

-¿Qué sucede cielo?- La mujer no entendió la actitud de su hijo.

-Perdón que te deje pero eh olvidado que me vería con Nott.- dijo Draco sin mirarla sino podría descubrirlo, entro a la mansión, no quería ir a casa de Nott por lo que en el trayecto a la chimenea pensó a donde iría, cuando llego dijo el caldero chorreante. Paso gran parte de la tarde allí, bebió unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla y leyó un libro.

Mientras en Malfoy Manor Narcissa había mandado a su elfina a casa de Nott para recordarle a Draco que debía regresar para cenar, cuando la elfina volvió no más después de 2 min y dijo.

-Ama, el joven amo Malfoy no se encontraba en casa del joven Nott, yo misma me encargue de verificar, también dijo que no había estado ahí en toda la tarde.

Narcissa se enfureció al saber que su pequeño le había mentido- Gracias Mini, tengo otra tarea para ti puedes ir a buscar a Draco pero no quiero que te vea solo ven a avisarme donde está.

Mini apareció de nuevo en el salón donde se encontraba Narcissa.

-Ama, el joven amo Malfoy está en el caldero chorreante sin ninguna otra compañía, me quede unos minutos para verificar.

-Gracias Mini puedes retirarte.

Narcissa se quedó pensando en el ¿por qué? rayos le había mentido su hijo y como no lo había descubierto en el intento siempre lo hacía. Entonces recordó la plática que habían tenido antes de que se fuera tan inesperadamente, trataba de imaginarse quien podría ser esa misteriosa chica, se había enterado que había ido con Pansy al baile pero el mismo Draco le había contado que no hubo más que una amistad. Luego pensó en otras niñas que hubiera mencionado.

-_Merlín dime ¿de quién se trata? Mi pequeño no menciona a muchas chicas a hablado de Pansy pero sé que ellos son solo amigos, También a hablado de una tal Hermione Granger que deja humillado a mi nene con sus calificaciones, no pero es imposible el solo habla pestes de ella, y Minerva me escribió una vez que el no paraba de molestarla además es hija de muggles.-_ Pensaba, cuando de pronto se le prendió el foco.- ¿Cómo rayos no lo vi? Tanta atención especial de su parte no es normal- _Mi pequeño está enamorado de una hija de muggles por eso se molestó con la mención del compromiso, Merlín no te basto con verme sufrir a mí que ahora quieres que mi hijo sufra._

Draco miro su reloj ya casi eran las 9 de la noche pensó que era hora de volver, pago su cuenta, entro en la chimenea y poco después estaba ya en su hogar. Vio que no lo habían esperaban por lo que decidió subir a su dormitorio a seguir pensando en ella.

Cuando entro en su habitación vio a su madre en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea.

-Y bien Draco me puedes explicar ¿cómo es eso de que no fuiste a casa de los Nott?- Si la rubia aún seguía molesta por la mentira y no lo dejaría pasar.

-Ma-ma Madre…- Se vio interrumpido por la voz de la rubia.

-El que no quisieras hablar conmigo sobre la señorita Granger no te da permiso de inventarme excusas baratas Draco Lucius Malfoy. – La expresión de su hijo al mencionar a Hermione confirmo las hipótesis de Narcissa.

-No estuve con Nott pero…- De nuevo se vio interrumpido, esta vez por una lechuza que golpeaba su ventana. La mujer se acercó para abrir la ventana y una lechuza dejo caes un sobre en la cama del chico y luego salió por donde entro.

Ella sabía de quien era por lo que recordó cual era la otra razón de su visita.

-Draco, hijo no me mientas de nuevo. Ahora dime ¿es verdad que estás enamorado de la Srita. Granger?

El no contesto y no miro a su madre, simplemente desvió la mirada a otro sitio con la cabeza gacha. Narcissa era una mujer inteligente por lo que supo interpretar su respuesta.

-Hijo no te sientas mal por sentir eso por ella. Después de todo no eres el único que paso por algo así o similar.- Draco puso cara de confusión pero aun sin mirarla.

-Siéntate Draco hay algo que quiero contarte, es algo muy personal, pero sé que me guardaras el secreto.- La mujer señalo un sillón frente a ella, y luego llamo a Mini.- Mini por favor tráenos el té y unos biscochos ah y también trae mi cofre.

Mini la miro con cara de asombro al mencionar el cofre.

-Si Mini ese cofre.

La elfina apareció después de unos minutos con todos los encargos y poco después desapareció.

Narcissa tomo su taza y le indico al chico que hiciera lo mismo, La mujer contemplaba su cofre como si fuera su gran tesoro era viejo de madera con detalles algo toscos, Draco pensó que era feo, nunca en sus 15 años recordaba haberlo visto antes, sabía que su madre era una mujer de gustos muy finos y delicados por lo que no entendía ¿por qué tenía ese cofre? La rubia lo abrió y este dejo sonar una melodía que sonaba algo triste, Narcissa no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro. Luego lo cerró miro a su hijo y le dijo.

Draco quiero que escuches con atención no quiero que cometas mis mismos errores, después de esto Narcissa comenzó a relatar su historia.


	8. El pasado de Narcissa

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**Lamento mucho la demora, pero estos días si que estuve ocupada, la marcha Potterica en el DF, la expo de Harry Potter en Perisur, el estreno de la pelicula (En esta llore mucho sin duda la mejor de las 8 pelis me encanto aunque le faltaron detalles) y aparte que fue el cierre escolar, y tuve fiestas familiares. Bueno mas que nada fueron todas esas cosas las que me mantuvieron ocupada ademas no me salia el capítulo lo tuve que escribir de nuevo, pero ya esta aquí espero y les guste, decidí ser yo quien relate la historia en lugar de Narcissa.**

**El soundtrack del capitulo es Goodbye my lover de James Blunt espero y lo puedan escuchar me encanta esa canción les dejo el link para que la escuchen y vean la traducción: .com/watch?v=UOtSOOfjAfE&feature=related**

Capítulo 8 El pasado de Narcissa.

Narcissa tomaba un sorbo de té mientras recordaba el pasado y empezaba a relatarle a su hijo sobre el hombre que había amado.

La rubia tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar del chico que le había robado el corazón en sus años de juventud, aquel guapo, alto, pelirrojo y de exquisito físico. Andrew Weasley era guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor el mejor en muchos años, un chico del 5°año, codiciado por muchas chicas, a diferencia de su hermano mayor Arthur este era un chico con mucha ambición por su futuro, prometedor, excelente en el colegio, aunque proveniente de una de las familias más humildes.

Ella una Ravenclaw y el un Gryffindor, ambos de mundos diferentes jamás se hubieran hablado si no hubiera sido por la hermana pequeña de Narcissa, Andrómeda.

—Cissy por favor debes acompañarme además no solo ira Ted, me dijo que llevaría a un amigo suyo que quiere conocerte.

—Andrómeda, Ted y tu jamás podrá ser, no me veas así sabes bien que nuestros padres no lo permitirían, además eso de salir del colegio a escondidas nos descubrirán.

—Sé que no lo aprobarían pero ellos no harán conmigo como hicieron con Bella, cambiarme por oro y un apellido de renombre, simplemente no lo permitiré Cissy, tenemos derecho de ser felices, de tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Además ellos conocen un pasadizo no nos descubrirán, ahora di que me acompañaras estoy muy nerviosa.

—Te acompañare Andy, pero seamos discretas.

Las 2 parejas habían tenido una cita perfecta en el salón de té de Madame Tudipié no habían parado de hablar en toda la tarde y luego de que Andrómeda y Ted salieran y los dejaran solos, Narcissa había ganado a un nuevo amigo, aunque sospechaba que Andrew la quería para algo más, por cierto esa idea le fascinaba.

Habían pasado casi 1 año desde que se habían conocido en el salón de té, y ya Narcissa Black y Andrew Weasley llevaban 8 mese juntos, él era muy dulce con ella, tenían largas platicas por las noches cuando iba a buscarla a la torre Ravenclaw en su escoba. Claro que lo hacían de forma muy discreta por el temor de ella al ser descubierta. Ella temía la reacción de sus padres, y también hacia unos meses comenzaba a ascender un tal Lord Voldemort que despreciaba a todos los impuros y traidores a la sangre, pero ella a pesar de todo amaba a Andrew y quería luchar por el cómo lo hacía Andrómeda por Ted.

Durante las vacaciones de invierno Narcissa había sido informada que sería la futura Sra. Malfoy. Abraxas Malfoy la había elegido a ella para ser la futura esposa de su hijo Lucius, un muchacho que a opinión de la chica era frio y arrogante, jamás se habían hablado y el día del anuncio tampoco lo hicieron al parecer ambos estaban en total desacuerdo. Ella sentía que no era posible Lucius tenía 17 años por lo que ella pensaba que ya le habían elegido esposa antes, por otra parte se sentía desilusionada, sabía que amaba a Andrew y que no lo quería perder, por lo que le informo lo más rápido que pudo.

Narcissa continúo con su relación a pesar de estar comprometida, ese era el año en que Andrew se graduaba y ambos habían acordado que en cuanto se diera el anuncio formal con la fecha de su matrimonio con Malfoy huirían juntos.

Al siguiente año Narcissa se había visto con Lucius ambos querían hablar sobre su futuro ella estaba por terminar el colegio y ya veía muy cerca su martirio, pero para su sorpresa Malfoy quería pedirle tiempo, que aplazaran la boda por otro año, así la rubia supo que él también se había enamorado y le propuso que mejor no se hiciera.

—Lucius tú y yo apenas hemos cruzado palabras 2 veces en nuestra existencia, no podemos casarnos. Y por la propuesta que me haces, sé que hay alguien más en tu vida, date la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Qué más quisiera yo, pero este no es el mejor momento para tener una relación con ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Simplemente que lo mío es imposible, pero no quiero llegar a morir sin saber qué era lo que se sentía.

La rubia había pasado el año de libertad en Irlanda con Andrew quien con ayuda económica de su amada había abierto su propia librería, ella por su parte había dicho a sus padres que quería tener su año sabático y viajar, capricho al que sus padres no se negaron. Ese sin duda fue el año en el que ella se dio cuenta que era él con quien quería compartir su vida, y si era necesario haría lo que su hermana Andrómeda había hecho apenas un mes atrás, si Andrómeda y Ted Tonks habían huido juntos cosa que aterrorizo a sus padres pues Ted era hijo de muggles, por lo que había sido desheredada y borrada del árbol de los Black. Pero bueno después de todo los tiempos ameritaban medidas extremas después de todo el alza de ese Lord Voldemort empezaba a causar verdaderos problemas.

Habían pasado 3 meses del fin del año en el que se había aplazado la boda y Narcissa estaba a punto de anunciar su decisión después de todo ella y Weasley se había establecido bien en Irlanda, planeaban casarse y no querían regresar a Inglaterra, pero una noticia había hecho que sus planes se alteraran. Una carta de su hermana Andrómeda, situación que la extraño pues llevaba mucho sin tener noticias de ella desde que había huido con Tonks. La carta anunciaba que había comenzado una guerra en el mundo mágico, mencionaba algo sobre una Orden del Fénix y que ella y Ted formaban parte de esta y no solo ellos sino también Arthur el hermano de su querido Andrew, también decía la razón por la que habían huido juntos y era que su hermana estaba embarazada. Esta noticia desconcertó a ambos pues su familia estaba involucrada por lo que decidieron regresar a Inglaterra. No mucho después de su regreso Andrew se había unido a la Orden y la rubia se quedaba a ayudar a su hermana con su pequeña hija Nymphadora. Narcissa adoraba a la niña, la cual tenía un curioso cabello que cambiaba de colores eso le encantaba y le hacía mucha gracia.

La rubia había dicho a sus padres que se encontraba en Berlín y que quería continuar con sus viajes indefinidamente, dando como excusa que la idea de una guerra le atemorizaba, sus padres la entendieron después de todo amaban a Cissy y con la ausencia de Andrómeda era ella su pequeña.

Había transcurrido cerca de 2 años y medio Narcissa seguía enviando cartas diciendo que se encontraba en América. Sabía que las mentiras de los viajes tenían que terminar ya, después de todo ella y Andrew estaban esperando un bebe y como ella no quería tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, habían planeado ya la boda.

Faltaban 2 semanas para la boda y la rubia tenía 3 meses de embarazo, había salido con su hermana al Londres muggle para ver algunas cosas que faltaban y que por miedo de ser vistas por alguien conocido no habían ido al callejón Diagon, pero las cosas no salieron como ellas lo planearon ya que al salir de una tienda habían sido seguidas por 2 personas sin que lo notaran, habían caminado hacia un parque donde se encontraron con Ted, la pequeña Tonks y Andrew.

Bellatrix había descubierto el secreto de su hermana, sabía lo de Andrómeda e incluso escucho los rumores sobre la niña, pero ver a Cissy con ese Weasley fue algo que simplemente no dejaría pasar y que no se esperaba, no permitiría que su apellido sea humillado de nuevo. Por lo que decidió ir a la familia a anunciar lo sucedido e incluso informo a Abraxas Malfoy.

Los Black se habían encontrado en total shock al escuchar a Bella e incluso lo dudaron por un momento, pero Rodolphus Lestrange confirmo que había sido testigo y le creyeron.

A los 2 días de la boda habían mandado a unos mortifagos entre los cuales estaba Rodolphus a traer de regreso a Narcissa, ella no había puesto resistencia y cuando llego a su casa negó lo sucedido con Weasley, ella no estaba segura de porque lo negaba y se odio por hacerlo, por no ser valiente. Sus padres claro no le creyeron pero decidieron no retomar el tema y habían decidido llamar a Abraxas para que la boda se hiciera pronto.

Pero el día en que Malfoy se había presentado en la mansión Black alguien más asistió, Andrew Weasley estaba allí para reclamar a su familia y cuando dijo su familia menciono que su prometida esperaba a su bebe. Al mencionar estas palabras el patriarca de los Black se levantó dirigiéndose al muchacho pelirrojo y comenzaron un duelo en el que momentos después se incorporó Malfoy muy molesto, Narcissa solo pudo lanzarse a llorar pues no se atrevía a desafiar a su padre, pero en el momento que dejo de escuchar que se lanzaban hechizos bajo las manos y se encontró con que su amado estaba tirado en el piso del salón sangrando, en ese momento corrió hacia él y grito a su padre y a Abraxas que eran unos asesinos le suplico ayuda a su madre pero esta simplemente salió del salón, miro a los ojos de Andrew y le suplico que la perdonara por no ser valiente, por haberlo negado, le dijo que nunca lo mereció, y al decir esto Andrew la interrumpió para decir:

—no digas eso, Cissy te amo. — Estas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el pelirrojo.

La rubia se había quedado llorando sobre el cuerpo y después se desmayó, había despertado en una habitación de la mansión con su madre junto a ella y del otro lado el curandero de la familia, este fue el que hablo primero.

—Señorita Black lamento informarle que a perdido al bebe, necesito que se calme y descanse por su propio bien se hizo lo posible pero no lo logramos.

Narcissa había quedado en silencio, después rompió a llorar y grito que todos se largaran y la dejaran sola.

Pero lo que ella nunca supo, ni sabe fue que él bebe nunca había estado en riesgo sino que su padre y Malfoy habían sido los asesinos de esa criatura con ayuda del curandero.

La mujer no sentía ganas de vivir después de su experiencia, no se había atrevido a hablar con su hermana Andrómeda pues temía ser juzgada por todos por ser una cobarde, se le caía la cara de vergüenza con Arthur, Molly y los Weasley, también con Ted pues él era el mejor amigo de Andrew. Sabía que él había muerto por su culpa y solo por su culpa, y fue algo con lo que ah estado cargando toda su vida y que jamás se perdonó, aunque supo vivir con ese remordimiento.

Tras más de 2 años de haber perdido al hombre que había amado la rubia se había encontrado de nuevo con Lucius ambos habían terminado siendo amigos pues los 2 sufrieron por la persona que amaban y habían consolado las penas del otro, aunque antes no habían sido muy cercanos eso había cambiado debido a que los 2 se sentían desdichados y solos, sentían que no podían ser amados y tras resignarse a su destino decidieron casarse, muy poco después del matrimonio ambos habían tenido la dicha de tener a un bebe, lo cual consoló mucho a la rubia pues este se convirtió en su razón de vivir.

Narcissa había terminado de relatar el pasado de su vida, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, había sacado del pequeño cofre de madera cartas, cartas que le mandó Andrew cuando ella seguía en la escuela, también venían cartas de Andrómeda, fotografías. En una se veía a la rubia con un joven fuera de una librería ambos con una enorme sonrisa y como la foto se movía se veía como el pelirrojo daba un beso en la frente a la chica, la miraba a los ojos y luego ambos miraban de frente con una sonrisa de nuevo. Otra mostraba a Cissy con el mismo joven, este la abrazaba luego se movía dándole un beso en la mejilla y acariciando su vientre (esta era del día en que Bella los vio en el parque). Así se repetían muchas fotografías e incluso en una se veía a una pequeña niña de unos 2 años la cual reía a carcajadas y cambiaba el color y largo de su cabello.

Por último la mujer saco un anillo plateado que tenía una gema de Berilo.

Había mostrado todos esos recuerdos a su hijo, pero el anillo la tenía un poco distraída hasta que noto que él la miraba.

—Este fue el anillo con el que me propuso matrimonio, el Berilo es la gema con las propiedades mágicas para perdurar el amor, y este cofre me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños 18 el mismo lo hizo. — menciono la mujer.


	9. Preguntas, cartas y el subterráneo

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**Capítulo 9: Preguntas, cartas y el subterráneo.**

Draco había escuchado con mucha atención el relato de su madre incluso había leído algunas de las cartas y vio todas las fotografías, vio a su madre llorar cosa que le hizo pensar muchas cosas.

—Este fue el anillo con el que me propuso matrimonio, el Berilo es la gema con las propiedades mágicas para perdurar el amor, y este cofre me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños 18 el mismo lo hizo. — menciono la mujer, después con un movimiento de varita todo se guardó en el cofre, como Draco no decía nada la mujer decidió dejarlo y salió de la habitación. — Buenas noches hijo.

—Descansa madre. — contesto el chico en un susurro que apenas y se pudo escuchar.

Draco se había quedado solo en su habitación miraba el fuego en la chimenea y comenzó a meditarlo todo.

—_No puedo creer que mi madre se enamorara de un Weasley, pero bueno yo me enamore de Hermione, además sé que es lo que sentía mi madre el temor por deshonrar a la familia es lo mismo que yo siento pero ¿Por qué me lo conto? ¿Me lo dijo para prevenirme de lo que podrían hacerle a ella?, sé que mi padre no la aceptaría pero ¿haría como mis abuelos?, o ¿quiere que me arriesgue a algo con ella? Diablos ¿qué tengo que hacer? No quiero que le hagan daño y menos por mi culpa tal vez la debo dejar ir._

Draco estaba por acostarse y cuando estaba cerca de su cama vio un sobre y recordó la lechuza que entro antes de la conversación con su madre. Tomo el sobre y lo abrió para leer:

_Muy graciosito pero debes de recordar que el acuerdo era tu escoges como decirme y yo a ti, y si voy a ser un león greñudo o como sea, yo escogeré el tuyo y serás el hurón oxigenado. Por cierto llegue bien, espero y tu igual. Oye quisiera hablar contigo de algo pero quiero verte ¿crees que sea posible? estaré en Londres dentro de 2 semanas._

Draco pensó en que quería decirle y recordó el último momento en el que estuvieron juntos quería preguntarle sobre el beso ¿Qué le diría? y como haría para verla, bueno ya se las arreglaría después corrió a su escritorio y comenzó a escribir.

_Greñuda acepto la propuesta para vernos en Londres pero no creo que sea buena idea vernos en un lugar donde nos puedan ver sugiere un sitio más privado y avísame cuando y a qué hora y ¿no me puedes dar un adelanto de lo que me quieres decir?_

Draco termino de escribir, envió la carta después simplemente se dio un baño y se fue a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente el ruido que hacia un ave dando picotazos en su ventana le despertó aun somnoliento abrió la ventana al ave y le quito de la pata el pergamino que llevaba y comenzó a leer:

_Huron estaré en Londres desde el 17 de Junio nos podemos ver el 19 a las 4 de la tarde en Hyde Park creo que nadie conocido nos vera ahí porque es en el Londres muggle._

—Hay Granger eres una genio y yo como rayos voy a saber andar en el Londres muggle. — Draco escribió en un pergamino luego lo amarro en la misma ave que lo despertó.

_Para tu gran información no acostumbro ir al Londres muggle ni tengo la menor idea de donde es ese sitio y no sé cómo llegar pero dime como le hago y voy. Recuerda que yo no vivo en Londres pero puedo llegar por red Flú al caldero chorreante según tengo entendido tiene una puerta que da al Londres muggle. Por cierto no me dices aun que es lo que me quieres decir no creas que lo olvide. _

El rubio bajo ya cambiado a desayunar.

—Buenos días madre. — beso la frente de la mujer que estaba sentada en el comedor. — ¿y mi padre? no le eh visto desde que llegue.

—Draco hay algo que no te había dicho, tu padre está en una misión con el señor oscuro es por eso que no le has visto, desde su retorno tu padre a pasado poco tiempo en casa, lo siento muy tenso. — decía mientras dejaba de un lado su taza de té y el rubio simplemente ponía una cara más pálida de lo normal y abría los ojos como platos.

—Madre lo has visto a…

—No claro que no hijo el solo pensar que Lucius está cerca de él me aterra.

—Mamá ayer que hablamos…. bueno hay algunas cosas que quisiera preguntarte claro si me lo permites. — El chico no estaba muy seguro de si preguntar todo lo que tenía en la mente, pero también quería algo de ayuda y no tenía muchas opciones y ella sin duda tenía algo de experiencia en eso pero era su madre no sabía si hablar o callar.

Narcissa sabía que su hijo retomaría el tema después de todo la noche anterior él no había hablado en ningún momento, y sentía curiosidad en lo que preguntaría.

—Adelante dime. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué estas con mi padre? ¿No odiabas al abuelo? Además mencionaste que estabas del lado de la Orden, pero mi padre bueno ¿sabías que el…—El rubio decía todo con muchas pausas pues no se atrevía a hablar por lo que fue interrumpido.

—Bueno mira tu padre tuvo sus razones, el mismo me lo conto y yo supe entenderlo, pero eso hijo es asunto de tu padre aunque desafortunadamente el ya no pudo escapar de él ahora que a retornado y créeme que si está ahí cumpliendo con las tareas que le impone es porque nos quiere. En cuanto a tu abuelo jamás perdone lo que hicieron él y mi padre, es por eso que cuando lo visitaban tú y Lucius yo siempre enfermaba, además cuando me case él ya tenía la viruela de Dragón por lo que no asistió a la boda.

—Entiendo, pero ¿crees que es mala idea el que yo intente algo con ella?

—Sabes hubo una razón por la que te conté todo eso. —decía con una sonrisa.

—Pero por eso mismo te pregunto, que tal que mi padre sabe de eso y se altera.

—Draco por Merlín el no hará nada indebido créeme, además sabes que yo no lo permitiría no dejaría que toque mire o hable de mala manera a cualquiera que sea la chica que tu elijas.

—Gracias, ¿pero qué hay del compromiso?

—Respecto a eso ni te preocupes. Ahora tú dime ¿qué fue lo que te escribió en la carta de anoche?

Draco estaba colorado, hablar con su madre de esa forma de por sí ya lo ponía nervioso pero ahora eran sus asuntos de los que ella quería hablar. No se pudo negar después de todo ella había sido muy honesta con él y le apoyo.

—Este mmm bueno en realidad solo era para saludar aunque quede de verme con ella en Londres dentro de 2 semanas.

—De verdad y ¿dónde se verán?

—Lo que pasa es que ella propuso un parque muggle.

—Pero tú no conoces parques muggles hijo es más ni siquiera has ido a esas partes de Londres ¿o sí?

—_Lo que me faltaba que ahora se quiera preocupar de que me pierda no le debí decir nada. — _pensaba el rubio_._ _—_ no de hecho ni se dónde es pero…

—Y ¿cómo se llama ese parque?

—No me acuerdo bien era algo así como Hyde Park creo

— ¿Hyde Park? un sitio hermoso sin duda escogió un excelente lugar yo solía ir ahí cuando… bueno pero has pensado en como llegaras.

— ¿Pues…— fue interrumpido por la lechuza que entro y dejo caer un sobre cerca del chico, la abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Enserio hurón ya lo suponía pero te explico, efectivamente hay una salida en el caldero chorreante que da con la calle Charing Cross Road al salir del local solo debes caminar 5 calles a la derecha luego una a la izquierda y tomas el subterráneo es donde está un símbolo de un círculo rojo con una línea azul que lo atraviesa esa estación se llama Tottenham Court, solo tienes que bajarte en la estación Lancaster Gate. No sabes mejor olvídalo te veré afuera del caldero chorreante a las 4. En cuanto a lo otro no te lo diré si no hasta ese día._

Draco terminaba de leer y ponía el papel a un lado ya le contestaría después pero mientras tomaba algo de jugo se descuidó y su madre tomo el pergamino.

—Entendí sus instrucciones hasta que me dijo lo del subterráneo que rayos es eso.

—Sabes eso del subterráneo es horrible hijo yo lo use 1 vez y no me quedaron ganas de regresar a ese sitio.

—Supongo que no es muy difícil.

—En realidad no lo es creo que recuerdo como se usaba además tienes 2 semanas para aprender a usarlo ¿no?

—Jajaja como dices madre

—Si porque no hacemos una prueba mañana.

Draco decidió apostar con Hermione a que podría llegar a la estación Lancaster y ambos hicieron oficial la apuesta pero ella tenía que verlo llegar abajo en la estación.

Al día siguiente fue con su madre cambiaron algo de dinero mágico por dinero muggle en Gringotts y se dirigieron a la estación. A Draco le pareció que los muggles después de todo si tenían magia porque si no como explicar las escaleras que se movían solas, así es te bajaban y te suben y luego la vocecita proveniente de quien sabe dónde que anunciaba el nombre de la estación además las puertas se abrían y cerraban solas, pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue la caja de metal que vendía los boletos y aparte hablaba para darte las instrucciones.

Ya al término del día había conocido varias cosas que no sabía de los muggles, estaba cenando en la mansión con su madre cuando le dijo:

— ¿No crees que es raro todo lo que inventan?

—Sí que lo es. Y dime recordaras todos los pasos para llegar ese día.

—No te preocupes fue sencillo.

Habían pasado ya las 2 semanas y ese era el día en que se verían. Se había parado bañado y cambiado decidió llevar un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca se había puesto loción, ya eran como las 3:20 por lo que ya era hora de irse se despidió de su madre pero de pronto unas flamas verdes aparecieron en la chimenea dejando ver a un hombre alto rubio y de ojos grises era su padre.


	10. Hyde Park

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**Hola aquí con el nuevo capítulo, el anterior fue como de relleno pero espero y este les guste.**

**Los soundtrack son Crazy de Aerosmith y **

**Capítulo 10: Hyde Park**

Lucius Malfoy estaba saliendo de la chimenea, tenía un rostro demacrado la barba sin afeitar como de 1 semana, ojeras y un aspecto de cansancio.

—Querida, hijo ¿ya se iban?

—Lucius que bueno que estés en casa, en realidad Draco y yo solo íbamos con Madame Malkin por un pedido mío y a dar un paseo por callejón Diagon pero creo que será mejor que Draco valla solo yo me quedare para atenderte ¿no te importa verdad cielo?

—Para nada. —Draco veía a su padre, tenía muy mal aspecto y sintió pena por él, se metió a la chimenea y dijo callejón Diagon, ya en el callejón se apresuró para ir al caldero chorreante y de ahí al subterráneo. Sin duda viajar solo en esa cosa bajo la tierra lo ponía nervioso pero lo disimulaba, de pronto una vocecita anuncio próxima estación Lancaster Gate, el rubio se puso de pie se aproximó a la puerta y cuando salió volteo al reloj que estaba en la estación eran las 4:09.

—Diablos es tarde. — comenzó a caminar a la salida.

— ¡Hurón! — la castaña le grito por la espalda y el rubio solo brinco y volteo.

—Por Merlín me quieres matar de un susto. — decía con una sonrisa mientras la chica se reía.

Ambos habían salido de la estación y estaban caminando por el parque.

—Bueno creo que gane la apuesta llegue aquí como un muggle.

— ¿Cómo lo lograste? no creí que pudieras

—Fue sencillo. — le contesto con una sonrisa de lado.

Habían decidido sentarse en una banca cerca del lago pero a la vez tenían la hermosa vista de los jardines.

—Mi madre tenía razón es un lugar hermoso.

— ¿Tu mamá conoce este parque? creí que no acostumbraban estos lugares. —decía con cara de asombro.

—Bueno eso es otra historia pero ahora dime para que querías que nos viéramos aquí.

Hermione se quedó pensando, sabía bien para que quería que fuera, tenía ganas de verlo porque por alguna extraña razón desde el día en que se habían dado ese beso no podía dejar de pensar en él, se sentía como una tonta nunca le había pasado eso, por lo de recordaba la noche en la que él la consoló por lo de Ron, la vez que bailaron y el aroma varonil que dejo en la túnica que le había puesto y por cierto jamás le devolvió.

Draco interrumpió el silencio que ya llevaba unos 2 minutos

—Valla si lo usas, se te ve bien. —decía el rubio mientras tomaba su mano y veía el brazalete que le había regalado hace casi un mes.

—Claro que lo uso es hermoso y te dije que lo usaría, —hiso una pequeña pausa y continuo. — ¿Por qué me lo regalaste?, ¿Por qué me besaste? — la chica no aparto la mirada de sus ojos grises mientras le preguntaba, quería saber la verdad y espera que fuera lo mismo que ella quería oír. Veía que él no parecía asombrado por la pregunta al contrario como que era lo que esperaba escuchar.

Draco no quito su mirada de la de Hermione y tampoco quito su mano que tenía sobre la de ella.

—Sabes creí que eras más lista y yo muy obvio. — el chico levantaba las cejas y sonreía.

— ¿Qué, qué quieres decir? — Todavía no lo digería, y ella era la que se mostraba nerviosa.

—Por favor nunca se te ocurrió que había una razón por la que te molestaba a ti o a tus amigos habiendo tanta gente en el colegio, o porque te obligaba prácticamente a que me prestaras atención llevándote la contraria en todo lo que decías, pero sobre todo creo que quedo más que claro cuando me quede contigo la noche del baile. Además de lo que paso en la torre Astronomía. —Al mencionar esto ambos se pusieron como tomates los 2, pero Draco trataba de mostrarse seguro sabía cuál era su objetivo y quería saber que pensaba ella al respecto.

—Bueno si pero yo creí que lo hacías por ser hija de muggles.

—Hermione desde el momento que te vi cruzando para entrar al andén 9 ¾ tú llamaste mi atención claro que en ese momento no estaba seguro de nada, es más ni te conocía es por eso que te busque en el tren y quise hablar contigo.

Eso era verdad la chica recordó su primer viaje a Hogwarts y como el rubio se había presentado y como luego había salido sin decir más.

—Pero luego cuando te enteraste…—la chica fue interrumpida.

—Vamos sé que soy un estúpido y lo hice porque mi padre me dijo que… bueno me equivoque está bien. Pero después tú quedaste en Gryffindor y mis oportunidades de hablarte se hicieron cada vez menores, en parte por mi culpa lo sé pero no sabía que más hacer.

La castaña soltó una carcajada y el rubio frunció el ceño parecía molesto pensaba que se burlaba de él.

—No me pongas esa cara me estoy riendo porque no sé cómo nunca lo note.

—Pero y ¿qué es lo que piensas tú de mí?

—Bueno la verdad es que antes de la noche del baile de Navidad siempre pensé que eras un tonto, cretino, arrogante que se sentía superior a todos y que nadie te merecía. Pero cuando hablamos la noche del baile, no te voy a mentir cambiaste todos los prejuicios que tenía sobre ti y luego cuando comenzaste a escribirme, me di cuenta que solo eres una persona que oculta quien es en verdad, me confundías porque luego me insultabas y molestabas en clase para después escribirme como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Me estás diciendo hipócrita?

—Dime porque escondes quien eres en realidad.

—Granger, Granger, Granger, todos esconden cosas, todos mienten no es que me justifique pero siempre hay una razón para todo, tal vez no siempre es buena pero la hay. Y tú más que nadie debe de entender, conoces a mi padre y como es.

—Tienes razón, creo que sabía la respuesta a eso.

—Bueno tengo hambre, vi que vendían pizzas afuera del parque, vamos.

Habían caminado hasta la pizzería en el camino se mantuvieron algo callados cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione pensaba— _No puede ser que le guste, pero él lo admitió, dijo que se interesó en mi desde el 1° año, pero Harry y Ron no lo aceptarían ni siquiera les eh dicho que nos escribimos, pero peor aún sus padres no lo aceptarían, y creo que no es bueno idea con todo lo que está pasando su padre es un mortifago, diablos el mismo me dijo lo de su padre, además que importa lo que piensen Harry y Ron no tienen porque enterarse, además Draco no a querido que esto se sepa tal vez no se mala idea después de todo. _

Cuando estaban ordenando se percataron que se habían mantenido en silencio por un muy largo rato por lo que el rubio se animó a romper el hielo.

—Y dime ¿qué haces en Londres? no me habías dicho hace meses que planeabas ir a Francia con tus padres.

—Bueno pasaron cosas y cambio de planes.

—Así ¿cómo qué? Además me contaste que vives en Bristol en todo caso ¿no queda lejos Londres?

Hermione no sabía si contarle la verdad_, pero él le confió que su padre era un mortifago y solo le diría que está ayudando a limpiar en el cuartel de la Orden no diría nada importante ¿o, si?, y si solo le digo que vine por petición de Dumbledore._

—Lo que pasa es que estoy aquí porque Dumbledore me lo pidió. —dijo insegura.

— ¿Dumbledore? Y ¿por qué quiere que estés aquí? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Potter verdad?

Había llegado la pizza y Hermione tomo apresuradamente un pedazo y se lo metió a la boca para no tener que hablar.

—Por Merlín si tiene que ver con el estúpido de Potter, te dije que te alejaras de él es peligroso para ti y dime estas quedándote con él, no me lo digas también estas con la comadreja.

—Malfoy se cuidarme sola ya te lo dije, además no me puedes impedir nada son mis amigos.

Draco simplemente ya no la miraba, estaba cruzado de brazos aunque aún escuchaba sus reproches, no le había negado que no estaba quedándose con esos 2 por lo que simplemente pensó que era verdad y los celos se lo comían a mas no poder.

—Entiendes verdad.

—Draco…

Hermione veía que no le prestaba atención y eso la volvía loca.

—Bien si me vas a ignorar no sé porque debo estar aquí contigo. —la castaña se puso de pie y paso junto a él pero el chico la agarró del brazo, Hermione simplemente dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y decidió regresar a su lugar con cara de enfado. Como el chico no hablaba la castaña dijo:

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué? —contesto levantándole las cejas y aun cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Por qué me detuviste?

—Ah eso, porque aún no te digo como vas a pagarme la apuesta que perdiste.

— ¿Qué?

—Si como me oyes gane y lo que quiero es que cuando regresemos al castillo me acompañes a un lugar ya te diré luego a donde y cuando. —El chico tomo una rebanada y comenzó a comer.

— ¿Y a dónde quieres que te acompañe? —ahora ella cruzaba los brazos.

—ya te diré después que no me escuchaste, ahora deja de ser odiosa y come.

— ¿y si no quiero?

Draco le hablo a un mesero le murmuro algo y luego este se fue no tardo más de 5 minutos en llegar con 2 tartitas cada una tenía 3 niveles color negro luego café y blanco.

—Aquí tienen mousse de triple chocolate, chocolate amargo, chocolate blanco, y con licor. Provecho. —dijo el mesero y se fue luego Draco saco 2 chocolates de los que tanto le gustaban a Granger y los puso en la punta, sabía que la chica no se resistiría a eso.

—Bueno Granger como no quieres comer no hay postre para ti.

Hermione simplemente comenzó a reír sin duda ese rubio oxigenado la podía hacer enojar y segundos después hacerla olvidar todo, o más bien era el chocolate de verdad me conoce.

—Está bien tú ganas. —contesto como una chiquilla regañada.

Después de eso simplemente decidieron dar un giro en la conversación estaban hablando de la canción que sonaba en el local (Crazy de Aerosmith) a Draco le había gustado el ritmo y Hermione simplemente comenzó a soltar carcajadas cuando intento hacer el coro de la canción.

— ¿Qué te pasa? si hasta canto mejor que él.

—Si claro, como tú digas.

Habían regresado al parque a caminar iban cerca del lago y ya estaba metiéndose el sol, y se comenzaban a prender las farolas del parque, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya era algo tarde.

—Creo que ya tengo que irme.

—Te acompaño.

—Luego no vas a saber regresar.

—Quieres apostar otra vez.

—No, pero creo que tú también debes volver.

—No te voy a dejar ir sola, ya es de noche.

Hermione se sonrojo al escuchar al rubio.

—Además tus amiguitos deformes me matarían si no regresas a salvo.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras comenzaban otra conversación.

—En realidad ellos no saben que vine contigo.

—Ya ves quien es ahora la hipócrita.

—No me digas así, yo no dije que tú lo fueras, además no eres tú el que decía que todos guardan secretos.

—Ok, pero ahora explícame como le voy a hacer cuando tenga que regresarme.

La chica se acercó a un mapa y le dio las instrucciones de como regresar al caldero chorreante. Luego llegaron a un conjunto de casas iguales aunque estaban a 1 calle de Grummauld Place Draco reconoció el lugar.

—Espera un momento no me dijiste que te estas quedando en una de las casas de los Black.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Mi madre es una Black lo olvidas.

—En realidad no lo sabía.

—Si no me crees busca la biblioteca en ella se encuentra un tapiz con un árbol genealógico, creo que hasta salgo yo.

—Creo que lo eh visto pero jamás me eh detenido a leer quienes están ahí.

—Qué raro tu que siempre quieres leer todo. Y dime ¿Por qué están aquí como rayos entraron?

—Lo que pasa es que…

— ¿Sirius Black está ahí? — El rubio recordó que en las cartas de su madre había leído cartas que se enviaba con Sirius. Y su madre le había comentado que ella no creía que fuera el quien delato a los Potter. Draco vio la cara de espanto de Hermione y comprendió.

—Sabes mi madre dice que él fue encarcelado injustamente.

—_Que rayos su madre pensando eso de Sirius, eso sí que esta raro, sin mencionar que conocía un parque muggle, pero bueno quien sabe._ _—_pensaba la castaña. No sabía que contestar a eso por lo que dijo:

—Bueno creo que yo puedo llegar desde aquí, no te preocupes.

—Ok, está bien. —dijo no muy convencido.

—Me vas a seguir escribiendo verdad, más te vale que lo hagas.

—Solo si tú también me escribes.

—Claro que si te voy a escribir, bueno creo que ya me voy. —La castaña se acercó a la mejilla del rubio y le dio un tierno beso de despedida. Estaba algo rojo por lo que hizo, pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. —Gracias me la pase muy bien.

El chico estaba más que feliz y tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias a ti por invitarme.

—Bueno creo que ahora si me voy. Adiós Draco.

La chica comenzó a caminar pero cuando estaba debajo de una farola una mano la detuvo mientras le decía:

—Hermione espera.

El chico la detuvo y cuando volteo la tomo y le dio un flamante beso en los labios, la chica no pudo resistirse y comenzó a corresponderle profundizando el beso y abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Wow por Merlín qué Diablos es esto. —Grito una chica que había sido espectadora de ese beso.


	11. Platicas

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**Hola aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo un saludo espero les guste perdonen la demora.**

**El soundtrack es: Love Theme From Romeo & Juliet de André Rieu link:** **.com/watch?v=dHyR4ZzA2R0**

**Capítulo**** 11. ****Platicas**

—Wow por Merlín ¿qué Diablos es esto? —Grito una chica que había sido espectadora de ese beso.

Ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente, al escuchar a Tonks gritar. Nymphadora observo detalladamente al muchacho que había besado a Hermione. Draco también la miraba, veía su cabellera de un tono rosa y verde en las puntas, por Merlín quien en su sano juicio saldría con ese aspecto. Cuando Hermione hablo con la chica y escucho su nombre, supo que ella era su prima, la hija de Andrómeda.

—Tonks ¿qué haces aquí?

—Creo que tú sabes que es lo que hago aquí. — contesto mientras con su cabeza señalaba hacia la calle de Grimmauld Place.

Draco se afino la garganta para hacerse notar.

—Hermione me tengo que ir. — dio una última mirada a Nymphadora y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Hey, tu, espera un momento!

El rubio se detuvo y se volvió a Tonks.

—Es muy tarde para que andes solo por las calles, además tú, no me digas que sabes cómo regresar, ven te llevare.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Hermione.

— ¿Cómo que me vas a llevar? No tengo 6 años.

—Claro que no te voy a llevar a tu casa pero te puedo llevar al caldero chorreante, que supongo es a dónde vas.

—No necesito tu ayuda, se cómo regresar.

—Que carácter, pero bueno, nos apareceremos será más rápido, ven. Herms acompáñanos no es buena idea que tu también regreses sola.

Draco finalmente acepto porque ya era tarde, así que se acercó a Tonks y esta le tendió la mano, la tomo y los 3 desaparecieron para aparecer en el callejón Diagon. Después de dejar al rubio en el caldero chorreante ambas chicas se tomaron la mano para aparecer en un callejón obscuro a una calle de Grimmauld Place. Hermione evito el rostro de Tonks pues sentía su mirada, pero cuando ya no pudo más la encaro y se encontró con un gran rostro de curiosidad y una enorme sonrisa.

—Y bien ¿me vas a contar qué es lo que está pasando pequeña pinocho?

La castaña puso cara de no saber a qué se refería, por cierto no era muy convincente.

—Vamos no pongas esa cara, no habías dicho a Molly y a todos esta mañana que saldrías a comer y dar un paseo con tus padres, por cierto él es un Malfoy ¿no es así?

Hermione estaba avergonzada por ser descubierta y porque había mentido a todos los que confiaban en ella.

—Tonks lo siento les mentí a todos, pero bueno sabes cómo se pondrían por el hecho de que es un Malfoy en realidad el me a tratado bien — fue interrumpida.

—Me estás diciendo que sales con ese chico. —Nymphadora puso sus manos en su boca.

— ¡No, No, No! Para nada, solo que, bueno tenemos una especie de amistad. —decía la castaña mientras en su mente pensaba en que era lo que tenían ella y Draco ¿era una simple amistad? o ¿que era?

—Entiendo aunque yo no acostumbro despedirme así de mis amigos— decía con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja mientras la otra se ponía colorada.—, pero debes de tener cuidado con él, su familia bueno sabes a qué me refiero, no puedes contarle nada sobre la orden, él estuvo muy cerca hoy del cuartel, ten cuidado. — las 2 chicas estaban entrando al vestíbulo y cerraron la puerta al azotarla hubo una voz que les grito era Molly Weasley.

—Hermione, querida, ¿eres tú?

—Si señora Weasley

—Ven cielo estamos todos en la cocina.

—Tonks espera un momento. —dijo en un susurro y la tomo por la chaqueta.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno quería pedirte un favor, es obvio que nadie sabe que hoy estuve con Malfoy y lo que quiero pedirte es que me guardes el secreto, sobre todo. —la chica se ruborizo. —lo del beso, hazme ese enorme favor.

—No te preocupes de mi boca no saldrá nada al respecto de tu noviecito.

— ¡shhhh!

Draco salía de la chimenea que estaba en el salón principal, vio que sus padres estaban allí, por lo que se sentó en un sillón cerca de ellos.

—Y bien ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Preguntaba Lucius sin apartar sus ojos del Profeta.

—Es que me entretuve mirando, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Ya veo, Draco mañana como a eso de las 2 iremos a casa de los Greengrass, así que no planees nada o cancela si ya lo habías hecho.

—No tengo nada que hacer, ¿pero a que vamos a ir?

—Vas a pedir la mano de su hija. —Contestaba Lucius muy sereno y aun leyendo el periódico.

—Pero Lucius, ¿de qué estás hablando? Daphne ya está comprometida, además no hemos hablado de eso. —Narcissa estaba alterada después de todo ella sabía de los últimos movimientos de su hijo y su esposo no le había informado nada.

—Querida, no hay nada de qué hablar, y quien dijo algo sobre Daphne en realidad me refiero a Astoria, su hija pequeña, creo que es 2 años más joven que tu hijo.

—Pero Astoria, yo ni siquiera le hablo ni siquiera creo que le agrade.

—No te preocupes ya hable con su padre y está encantado con la idea.

Draco tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza estaba totalmente molesto con su padre, trato de recordar a Astoria una chica castaña de ojos verdes, bonita pero para nada su estilo, demasiado creída, según Draco más que él. Por lo general jamás se hablaban incluso cuando iban de visita a la casa del otro, pues sus madres eran amigas.

—_Diablos y ahora que rayos voy a hacer tengo que pensar en cómo zafarme de esta. Leí algo sobre como romper el pacto matrimonial, si lo recuerdo ¿pero dónde lo leí? Tengo que encontrar ese libro joder._

En Grimmauld Place todos cenaban entre pláticas y risas como de costumbre, al terminar Hermione, Ginny y Sirius ayudaron a la señora Weasley a recoger y limpiar la cocina, los demás habían subido a sus dormitorios. Cuando terminaron Ginny y Molly subieron para intentar callar el cuadro de la Sra. Black que era insoportable pero como no pudieron se encerraron en sus habitaciones. Hermione estaba por subir también cuando Sirius la detuvo del brazo.

—Espera un momento hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

La chica sentía curiosidad de que rayos querría hablar Sirius con ella, además tenía un rostro serio como si la fuera a regañar.

—Hermione sabes que eres una gran amiga y que a ti y a Harry les debo la vida y mi libertad. —decía mientras le agarraba por los hombros. —pero hace un rato cuando llegaste no pude evitar escuchar lo que hablabas con Nymphadora.

Al escuchar esto la chica se puso totalmente blanca y sintió como si bajara de la montaña rusa.

—Y lo que quiero que sepas es que estoy preocupado por ti, conozco muy bien a los de su tipo, se cómo son las cosas con ese tipo de gente, no quiero que te lastime, no quiero que te ilusiones porque simplemente es imposible, además es peligroso y aún eres una niña. —Sirius vio que la chica bajo la mirada y amenazaba con llorar por lo que se acercó, levanto su rostro y le dio un fuerte abrazo con lo que logro hacerla llorar. — Vamos no llores eres una linda chica y muy brillante por cierto, pero no quiero verte sufrir, no quiero que te lastimen, te lo digo porque te quiero pequeña.

—Pero Sirius él no me hará daño estoy segura el solo aparenta ser quien no es, yo conozco al verdadero Draco.

—No es por el chico, sabes las familias de sangre limpia hacen hasta lo imposible por que no se rompan las tradiciones ni se mescle la sangre. Me refiero a que el que no quiero que te haga daño es su padre, es un Malfoy y no permitiría que su hijo este contigo, si supieras lo que pueden llegar a hacerte. —dio un suspiro, Black recordaba cómo habían sufrido sus primas, pero sobre todo su prima Narcissa quien perdió a su hijo y a Weasley y además se terminó casando con Malfoy.

Sirius vio una cara de enfado en la chica, pensó que no le creía por lo que decidió contarle…

—Hermione hace como 17 años una Black se enamoró de alguien que la familia no aprobaba y bueno ella no corrió con la misma suerte que la madre de Nymphadora ni que la mía, ella perdió al padre de su hijo y a su hijo, el primero a manos de su padre y un Malfoy. Es por eso que no quiero que estés con él, comprendes, es porque quiero que estés segura.

Después de lo que Sirius le conto entendió sus motivos y quedo algo asustada, estaba subiendo a su dormitorio cuando en el 2° piso choco con Kreacher que salía de la biblioteca diciendo para sí:

—Kreacher no permitirá que quiten el tapiz con el árbol de los Black, no mi pobre ama enloquecería si viera a los sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre en su casa.

Hermione al escuchar lo del tapiz recordó lo que le dijo Draco y entro a la biblioteca. No tardó en encontrar la imagen y nombre de Draco y después vio que arriba estaban su madre y su padre, continuo mirando y vio que junto a la madre de Draco estaba Bellatrix Lestrange tuvo un escalofrió al pensar en ella, pues aunque no la conocía había leído en historia mágica moderna que fue encarcelada en Azkaban por atacar a Aurores. Volteo al otro lado donde se veía una mancha como de quemadura y vio que solo se veían las primeras 2 letras "An" y la mitad de la última "a", supuso que era Andrómeda la madre Tonks. Busco el nombre de alguna otra mujer, pues recordó la historia de Sirius, pero al ver que las ultimas 3 Black solo eran Bellatrix, Narcissa y Andrómeda y recordando que un Malfoy había colaborado todo tuvo sentido la mujer de la historia era la madre de Draco.


	12. Prefectos

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico****.**

**Espero y dejen reviews el soundtrack es: This time de ****Jonathan Rhys Meyers** el link: .com/watch?v=FzqNh3w4e98&feature=related

Capítulo 11 Prefectos.

Los Malfoy estaban con los Greengrass brindando por el futuro de sus hijos, todos tenían cara de pocos amigos menos los señores Greengrass y Lucius, Narcissa mostraba una sonrisa fingida que todos notaron, Astoria se mostraba en verdad molesta pero por órdenes de sus padres no había hecho ninguna escena. Daphne apoyaba a su hermana mirando de mala manera a Draco, y este simplemente les regresaba la mala mirada a las hermanas, pero tampoco decía nada. El señor Greengrass noto la mala vibra entre los chicos y decidió darles un momento a solas.

—Bueno, Draco, Astoria supongo que querrán tener una conversación a solas. Lucius por que no me acompañas a mi estudio, le diré a los elfos que nos lleven algo ¿Qué apeteces? Daphne ven acompaña a tu madre y a la Sra. Malfoy.

Todos salieron del salón dejando solamente a los 2 chicos que aún seguían mirándose de mala manera, Astoria tenía los brazos cruzados.

—_Maldito Malfoy si no habla pronto tendré que ser yo la que ponga las reglas de este juego, mejor así, tengo que dejarle claro varios puntos._

—_Maldito silencio, ¿que no tiene nada que decir?_

—Sabes en mis planes no estaba casarme contigo, pero creo que es inevitable y no tengo otra opción. —decía Astoria ya sin mirarlo. —Pero mientras no estemos casados, cada quien pude seguir con su vida, yo puedo seguir saliendo con otros y tu igual, no me voy a molestar ni me voy a meter en tus asuntos y espero tu tampoco te metas en los míos.

—Acepto tu propuesta, pero si no te quieres casar conmigo ¿porque lo vas a hacer?

—_Por Merlín que eres retrasado._ _—_Creo que por lo mismo que tú, porque así se a hecho por siglos.

—Si eso ya lo sé, pero si tuviéramos la oportunidad de zafarnos de esto ¿lo harías sin reclamarme nada?

Astoria comenzaba a poner atención en lo que el rubio decía.

— ¿A qué te refieres Malfoy?

—Leí algo hace unos años, y mencionaba algo sobre cómo se puede romper el trato del matrimonio, solo que aún no encuentro el libro. Y lo que quiero saber es que si encuentro la solución ¿estarías dispuesta a romper el compromiso?

—Sí, estaría dispuesta a romperlo, pero quiero aclarar algo, yo no me voy a involucrar en lo que se tenga que hacer, tú lo harás solo y no hablaremos sobre esto con nadie, no quiero que mis padres sepan que estuve de acuerdo contigo en eso, ¿está bien?

—Si está bien, tus padres no sabrán que estuviste de acuerdo, y yo hare el trabajo pero no quiero reclamos de tu parte al final ok.

Astoria pensó que había juzgado mal a Malfoy, después de todo la iba a dejar tener su libertad.

—_Creo que fui dura con él, tal vez si deba ayudarlo, después de todo yo también saldré beneficiada._ —Hecho, pero mantenme informada de lo que vas a hacer y de lo que te llegues a enterar.

Pasaron los días y llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, Draco fue nombrado prefecto de Slytherin y con tal noticia se animó en escribir a Hermione pues suponía que ella también seria prefecta, sin mencionar que llevaba tiempo sin escribirle pues se la pasaba en la biblioteca buscando la respuesta a su problema aunque no encontraba nada aun. Ella tampoco le había escrito pero estando tan ocupado que ni siquiera lo noto.

Por fin era 1° de Septiembre el expreso de Hogwarts se alejaba del andén 9 ¾, los prefectos habían sido llamados para que se les dieran los horarios para las guardias nocturnas. Para la buena suerte de Draco le tocaba con Hermione los sábados de 10 a 12 y para la mala de Pansy le tocaba con Ron los domingos a la misma hora.

—Maldita sea. —dijo Ron inconscientemente en voz alta.

—Cállate Weasley como si yo quisiera pasar todos los domingos de un año en vela contigo. Hablare con el Profesor Snape al llegar. —Contesto Pansy

—No habrá modificaciones y deben cumplir con sus guardias entendido, son órdenes del profesor Dumbledore. —dijo el premio anual al escuchar las protestas.

Al termino de las indicaciones, todos salieron del compartimiento el primero en salir fue Weasley, Granger se había quedado con los premios anuales preguntando más sobre su deber como prefecta. Todos se habían ido por lo que Draco decidió esperar a Hermione afuera, y ella no tardó mucho en salir.

—Entonces nos veremos todos los sábados por la noche, eso será interesante. —decía el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Si ya lo creo, pero ahora tengo que irme. —Hermione dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Y ahora que mosca le pico. —_Primero tardas siglos en contestar mis cartas y solo con una o dos líneas y ahora no le emociona que estaremos juntos._

Draco había planeado algo especial para salir con Hermione y hacerla pagar la apuesta. No había podido hablar con ella pues siempre que se acercaba esta salía huyendo, decidió que el sábado podría ser un buen día para hablar y ver qué era lo que le pasaba.

El sábado por fin había llegado ambos chicos habían quedado de verse en la lechucería para de allí ir desalojando a los alumnos, después continuarían con el cobertizo el primer piso, segundo y así hasta la media noche.

—Hey Granger aquí estoy, por cierto llegas 5 min tarde.

—Lo siento, tuve un problema, pero para ganar tiempo podemos ir separados.

— ¿Qué? —Puso una cara de enojo total al escuchar lo que decía.

—Si no crees que es buena idea.

—No, no creo que sea buena idea, dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? te has puesto muy rara conmigo, ya no me escribes y ahora que tenemos la noche para pasarla juntos, quieres que vallamos separados. Si lo que quieres es estar lejos de mí solo lo hubieras dicho y yo me podía largar. —Seguido de esto Draco comenzó a caminar lejos de la castaña.

—Draco espera. —La chica comenzó a perseguirlo pero él era rápido, se sentía culpable por hacerlo enojar. — _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?_

Cuando por fin lo alcanzó el chico estaba en la torre del reloj.

—Draco lo siento es solo que… olvídalo, ¿te parece que terminemos la guardia juntos?

—Si olvídalo, creo que exagere yo también

Los 2 continuaron con su guardia tuvieron una plática en la que estuvieron quejándose y burlándose de Umbridge, su cara de sapo, sus patéticas clases, y su ñoña forma de vestir.

—Por fin las 12 creo que es hora de regresar a la sala común.

—Sí creo que sí, te acompaño vamos leona.

—Ok vamos hurón. —caminaron en silencio pues comenzaban a sentir sueño.

—Buenas noches Draco

—Que descanses. —el rubio se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella no le dio uno, Draco lo noto y sentía que algo no estaba bien. —Antes de que te vayas ten, —le dio un pedazo de pergamino. —ahí vas a encontrar las instrucciones de donde y cuando nos veremos ¿aun recuerdas a que me refiero verdad?

—Oh si claro, lo leo en un rato.

—Bueno me voy descansa.

La chica entro a la sala común, ya no había nadie en ella por lo que se tumbó en el sillón más grande, abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Hermione: _

_Nos veremos el próximo viernes a las 7 de la noche en las mazmorras que están junto al salón de pociones, tengo planeado algo. Me contaste que Potter tiene una capa de invisibilidad dile que te la preste, puedes inventarle que quieres ir a la biblioteca sin que te descubra Umbridge o algo así. _

_P.D. Espero que lleves hambre._

_D.L.M._

— _¿Qué rayos planea? que tengamos una cena romántica en las mazmorras, que Crabbe y Goyle sean los meceros y Parkinson toque el piano mientras Snape canta. Por Merlín._

Los días habían pasado y Hermione solo tenía 2 cosas en su mente, una era la reunión con Draco y la otra era Umbridge esa mujer infeliz no les estaba enseñando nada y Harry se molestó cuando le insinuó que les enseñara D.C.A.O.

—_Y ahora ¿cómo le voy a pedir la capa si está enojado? ¡Oh, ya se!_ — Harry quiero pedirte un favor mañana es viernes y como tengo ocupados los sábados, y tú te reúsas a enseñarnos quiero estudiar hasta tarde en la biblioteca, pero necesito tu capa ¿puedes prestármela? o también te vas a negar a eso.

—Creo que es mejor idea que te preste mi capa a que yo les de clases. ¿A qué hora la vas a usar? Tengo castigo con Umbridge mañana mejor te la traigo de una vez.

—_Tan sencillo fue._


	13. Hogsmeade

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**Hola a todos quiero pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza espero y me disculpen. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan en verdad se les agradece mucho. Mis saludos.**

**El soundtrack es: Need you now de Lady****Antebellum**** :**

**.com/watch?v=Se5Mv9cVj9o**

**Ahora si aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo.**

**Capítulo 13. Hogsmeade.**

Era Jueves por la noche Draco se encontraba en un solitario rincón de la sala común de Slytherin con Pansy.

—Draco en verdad me debes una.

—Ya, guarda silencio, porque tengo que pedirte otro favor.

— ¡Draco! No voy a escribirle más mentiras a Snape fingiendo ser tu madre.

—No, eso no, mira mañana que salga con "ella", tiene que entrar aquí para que podamos salir a Hogsmeade.

—Y dime como piensas lograr eso. —decía Pansy cruzando los brazos y con cara de que eso era imposible.

—Bueno ella será invisible, no preguntes. —dijo el rubio al ver la cara de su amiga. — pero necesito que cuando entremos a la sala común nadie se me acerque porque podrían chocar con ella, aléjalos tu sabrás como.

—Pues no tengo otra opción. —la chica tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía feliz por su amigo casi hermano.

—Gracias Pansy eres la mejor. —le dio un beso en la frente. —Te voy a pagar los favores algún día enserio.

—Si como no.

Hermione estaba sola en su habitación, se había bañado y aun permanecía en bata pues no tenía idea de que usar, sacó varias opciones del baúl, pero nada la convencía, el hurón no le dijo como que vestir y aunque una parte de ella pensaba que ir y estar con Draco era una mala idea, la otra le decía que tenía que ir y esa opción la convencía más, al final se decidió en ir y usar unos jeans entubados negros, unas botas y un abrigo negro, cuando estaba ocupándose del maquillaje una pelirroja azoto la puerta pegando gritos.

—Herms que bueno que te encuentro no me vas a creer lo que el estúpido de Michael Corner me insinuó. —La pelirroja volteo a donde la castaña y soltó los libros que llevaba y puso sus manos en la boca cuando la vio. —O por Merlín, Hermione a ¿dónde vas a ir? o más bien ¿con quién vas a ir? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada de esto?

La castaña se quedó como petrificada al ver a Ginny y peor al escuchar lo que preguntaba.

—Eh Ginny…

—Vamos cuéntamelo todo ¿dime quién es?

—No te diré quién es Ginevra, y no es lo que piensas.

—Ah claro no es lo que pienso. —_Si como no Granger jamás te arreglas así_.

—No, solo estoy pagando una apuesta. —La chica se mordía el labio estaba nerviosa, pero no le contaría nada a Ginny se pondría como loca.

Ginny no era una tonta sabía que algo tramaba Hermione Granger y no le quería contar por lo que planeaba seguirla. La castaña checo su reloj 15 min para las 7.

—Bueno Ginny creo que me tengo que ir te veo más tarde.

—Estoy molesta contigo. —La pelirroja mostraba una cara de enojo muy fingida.

—Esa solo te funciona con los chicos, pero no conmigo no te diré nada. —Sacó la capa de Harry de su baúl y se la puso.

—Hermione sabes algo. —la pelirroja trataba de buscar a su amiga pero era imposible verla. —me has estropeado el plan de seguirte.

La otra chica solo pudo sacar una risita y despedirse. Caminó por el castillo con mucho cuidado de no chocar con nadie y cuando estaba por llegar a las mazmorras no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Entro al sitio acordado y vio bajo a una antorcha a Malfoy.

—_Merlín sí que se ve bien_. —Se acercó al chico y se descubrió el rostro solamente. —Hola.

Draco mostro una sonrisa y dijo:

—Bien Granger ahora ponte la capa y sígueme no te apartes de mí lado.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar por un laberinto de pasillos. Hermione jamás había estado en ese lugar en sus 5 años en Hogwarts, bajaron barias escaleras y llegaron a una pared enorme, ahí se detuvieron y Draco le susurro algo a la castaña.

—Cuando entremos camina cerca de mi entendido.

—Si ya me lo habías dicho. —Susurro la chica muy nerviosa, ya sabía a donde entrarían.

—Veneno de serpiente. —Al decir esto la pared se abrió por la mitad, los chicos entraron en la sala común de Slytherin.

—Hey Draco, ven ¿dónde rayos estabas? —Pregunto un atractivo chico negro con ojos verdes.

—Zabini tengo prisa.

—Blaise te dije que necesito tu ayuda, además Draco va a ir a Hogsmeade. —decía Pansy.

Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento la iban a descubrir, trataba de estar cerca de Draco, escuchaba la plática del rubio y pensaba que fue una tontería decirles que iría a Hogsmeade, porque como podrían salir, él no podía conocer los atajos que venían en el mapa del merodeador, y en todo caso si los conociera ¿por qué entrar en la sala común de Slytherin?

Draco bajo unas escaleras que estaban junto a una chimenea y se detuvo en el retrato de Herpo el loco, apenas se detuvo y el hombre del retrato le dijo:

—Dame la contraseña o lárgate de aquí.

—Pecata Minuta. — contesto el rubio.

El cuadro de Herpo el loco se abrió Draco y Hermione entraron en un túnel pero a diferencia del pasadizo de la bruja tuerta este estaba iluminado con antorchas y tenía un carrito parecido al de los mineros.

—Bien Granger ya puedes quitarte la capa.

— ¿A dónde vamos a ir? —Preguntaba la castaña con cara de asombro al ver el túnel.

—Creí que habías escuchado, vamos a Hogsmeade, ven sube. — El chico le abrió la puerta del cochecito y la castaña se sentó. Pronto el cochecito comenzó a avanzar entre las viejas vías y mientras avanzaban más antorchas se prendían y las que dejaban se apagaban.

—Y dime como es que tienen este pasadizo en su sala común. —Hermione aún se mostraba incrédula ante eso, y Draco simplemente tenía una sonrisa, la había impresionado.

—Muchos en Slytherin salen en ocasiones los fines de semana con su familia a Hogsmeade sobre todo los de 1° año, el pasadizo no está a disposición de todos, tus padres deben de escribir al jefe de Slytherin para que te de el permiso y claro la contraseña, ya que esta cambia cada que alguien lo usa.

—Y si tus padres deben de escribir para que te den el permiso ¿Cómo es que tú tienes la contraseña?

—Eso se lo debo a Pansy que le escribió a Snape, tiene la misma letra de mi madre y no le costó falsificarla, luego cuando mi madre me mando correo tome su lechuza prestada para que entregara la carta y Snape no sospechara.

Hermione simplemente medito la confesión del rubio, el había roto las reglas y engañado a un profesor para que ellos 2 salieran, un gesto muy lindo de parte de él pensó.

—Oye espera un momento dijiste que Pansy te ayudo, no sospecho que…—Fue interrumpida por Draco.

—Que saldría con alguien. —La castaña asintió con la cabeza. —Ella sabe que salí contigo y me guardo el secreto, sé que no es como te imaginas a Pansy pero es una buena amiga. En ocasiones algo engreída y mandona pero nada es perfecto, — hizo una pequeña pausa. — Excepto tú. —dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione sentía como el calor se le subía a las mejillas y desvió su mirada del chico e hizo otra pregunta.

—Y ¿a dónde nos sacara este túnel?

—Termina en una cueva que está a las orillas del bosque cerca de la casa de los gritos. Por cierto estamos por llegar.

Los chicos llegaron al final del túnel bajaron del carrito y salieron del lugar estaban caminando por Hogsmeade, Hermione iba del brazo de Draco se sentía extraña. El sitio se encontraba algo solitario se veían las luces prendidas en varios locales pero nada de gente en las calles, cuando pasaron junto a las 3 escobas vieron gente dentro.

—Sé que Hogsmeade no es precisamente el mejor lugar al que te podía traer, pero con esa cara de sapo en Hogwarts no tenía muchas opciones. —Hermione simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa, y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón de té de Madame Tudipié.

—Tienes que taparte los ojos antes de entrar.

— ¿Qué? — dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro, en verdad estaba feliz de estar ahí con Draco. —_Por Merlín que estaba pensando cuando creí en lo que decía Sirius._ —Pero necesito tu ayuda. — dijo mientras tomaba sus manos.

—Bien te ayudare sino puede que hagas trampa.

Draco se puso tras Hermione y puso sus manos sobre sus ojos luego se acercó a su oreja y comenzó a susurrarle con esa voz que hacía que la castaña sintiera que se le erizaba la piel.

—Bien no ves nada.

—No. — sonreía.

—Bien entonces entremos.


	14. Cena para 2

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**Hola, hola ¿qué tal están? Bueno primero un agradecimiento especial a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, también a todos los que leen este fic y a los que siguen la historia en verdad estoy muy agradecida. Ahora les quiero informar algo y es que regrese el lunes pasado a la escuela y espero y puedan tenerme algo de paciencia, tratare de actualizar los fines de semana de ahora en adelante, pero si me es posible entre semana lo hare. Bueno un saludo y un abrazo a todos, los quiere L.M.L.A. (ukwii)**

**Soundtrack Yellow de Coldplay.**

**Capítulo 14 Cena para 2.**

Draco se puso tras Hermione y puso sus manos sobre sus ojos luego se acercó a su oreja y comenzó a susurrarle con esa voz que hacía que la castaña sintiera que se le erizaba la piel.

—Bien ¿no ves nada?

—No. — sonreía.

—Entonces entremos.

Draco y la castaña entraron en el local de Madame Tudipié, una vez dentro el chico le destapo los ojos y ella simplemente quedo asombrada al ver la decoración del sitio, ella había estado en ese lugar antes y siempre tenía un aspecto acogedor como para ir con tu pareja, pero esa noche lucia muy romántico. Se podían ver velas que flotaban y hacían un camino que iba directo a una mesa para 2, el cielo había sido encantado como el techo del gran comedor, era como estar en un planetario, se apreciaban las constelaciones, simplemente hermoso.

Hermione se sintió muy nerviosa sinceramente no se esperaba algo así y menos de Draco.

—Y bien dime ¿Qué te parece?

—Draco, esto es hermoso en verdad. — decía la castaña mientras volteaba a todas las direcciones con la boca abierta.

— ¡Oh! Joven Malfoy llegaron antes, los esperábamos hasta las 8. — interrumpió Madame Tudipié.

—Si es que creí que nos demoraríamos más.

—Bueno que pasen una buena noche. — la mujer se desapareció por una de las puertas.

Los chicos caminaron hasta la mesa y se sentaron, por un momento el silencio reino y es que la castaña aun miraba todo pero al minuto 2 botellas de cerveza de mantequilla aparecieron junto con 2 vasos de jugo de calabaza y 2 platos con lasagna, todo servido perfectamente bien presentable.

—Creo que será mejor que empecemos. —dijo el rubio.

La chica simplemente saco una tímida sonrisa y comenzó a cenar.

—y dime ¿fue fácil pedirle la capa a Potter?

—En realidad fue lo más sencillo del mundo, lo más complicado fue cuando estaba por ir a las mazmorras y me topé con Ginny. — decía Hermione con una sonrisa enorme pues el rubio al tomar cerveza de mantequilla se había quedado con un bigote de espuma.

—Te vio la chica Weasley y ¿Qué le dijiste? —pregunto alterado y aún con su bigote de espuma.

—Draco quítate eso. — sonreía mientras se acercaba con una servilleta y limpiaba al chico, este simplemente no se movía pero clavaba sus ojos en ella, hasta que la castaña regreso a su lugar.

—Gracias.

—No tengas cuidado, en cuanto a Ginny igual, no se enteró de nada.

La cena siguió al igual que la plática, Hermione le contó a Draco su plan de que Harry les enseñara D.C.A.O. y la reacción de este al solo mencionarlo, Malfoy simplemente no se veía interesado en eso aunque trato de que ella no lo notara y mostro apoyo hacía ella y maldecía a Potter por no cumplir a sus peticiones. Luego fue el turno del rubio en hablar le conto su plan de unirse a la brigada Inquisidora, más que nada por los privilegios, le dijo que ella debía hacer lo mismo aunque ella se negó.

Cuando terminaron la cena y el postre, fueron a sentarse en un enorme sillón que estaba cerca de la mesa, una vez allí se dispusieron a seguir con su plática y a mirar las estrellas. Hermione inconscientemente acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, este no la rechazo, todo lo contrario la abrazo acercándola más a él y comenzó a acariciar sus suaves rizos castaños. Ella sentía que podía quedarse de esa forma por siempre, se sentía feliz y segura en los brazos del rubio, era demasiado bueno para ser real.

—Sabes Hermione quisiera quedarme así por siempre y olvidar los problemas.

—_No puede ser que esté pensando lo mismo que yo ¿o sí?_

—Sé que una guerra se acerca, mi padre fue enviado a buscar más aliados con los vampiros, y mi familia está en el bando equivocado de nuevo ¿Qué con una vez no aprendieron la lección? No sé como el idiota de Fudge no hace algo por proteger a la comunidad mágica ahora que aún hay un poco de tiempo y esperanza.

Hermione sintió un poco de temor al escuchar las palabras del Slytherin y a la vez se sorprendió de que en verdad él se preocupara por el bienestar de sus prójimos.

—Draco vamos cálmate las cosas estarán bien ¿tú crees que Dumbledore no a tomado las medidas necesarias?

—Seguramente hace lo mismo que la última vez, reunir a la Orden, pero ahora dime si hay gente que crea en lo que dicen él y Potter y quiere unirseles. No lo creo y si nadie hace algo esto se pondrá muy feo, además te diré algo que creo que ya has de saber, mi padre menciono que Fudge trajo a Umbridge aquí para sustituir a Dumbledore no sé como, pero seguramente no tardaran demasiado.

La chica pensaba que de verdad tenía razón, Malfoy tenía razón, ahora sí que tenía que convencer a Harry de que les enseñara a defenderse.

—Hermione sé que no te puedo convencer de alejarte de Potter pero debes de tener cuidado, como ya te lo había dicho todo esto no va por buen camino y estando con él corres muchos riesgos.

—Gracias en verdad, sé que no quieres que este con el pero no lo voy a dejar solo más ahora que todos lo tratan de mentiroso y pocos creen en su versión, tengo que apoyarlo, además como tú dijiste si nadie hace algo esto se pondrá feo, aún así agradezco tú preocupación.

El chico dio un gran suspiro, por más que se esforzaba en protegerla, ella más insistía en quedarse donde era más peligroso.

—Ok tú decides. —decía un poco molesto pero sabiendo que no había mas opción. — Merlín, ya es tarde debemos regresar vamos.

Ambos chicos se levantaron del sillón Draco se acercó a la mesita donde cenaron y dejo una bolsita llena de galeones. Estos desaparecieron y dieron lugar a una nota de la dueña del lugar que decía "Gracias por venir los esperamos pronto".

Regresaron al castillo, sin hablar mucho, cuando entraron en la sala común de Slytherin no había nadie, más que el fantasma del Barón Sanguinario y no era nada raro pues ya era la 1 de la madrugada. Draco acompaño a la Gryffindor hasta su torre y antes de llegar al cuadro de la dama gorda se detuvieron en un obscuro pasillo del séptimo piso.

— ¿Qué pasa por que nos detuvimos? —pregunto Granger.

—Por esto. —Sin pensarlo el rubio le planto a la castaña un desesperado beso en los labios que desde el comienzo fue muy apasionado y ambos hicieron más profundo a tal grado que si alguien los hubiera visto pensaría que se estaban comiendo, por un momento se separaron pues ya les urgía el aire en ese momento ambos comenzaron a respirar muy agitados y se vieron a los ojos.

—Draco ¿esto qué significa? —pregunto la castaña con sus labios hinchados después de tan candente beso.

—Que te amo Hermione Granger y quiero estar contigo. —contesto aún muy agitado pero seguro y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

La castaña puso su mano en la mejilla de Draco, saco una pequeña lagrima de alegría sentía mil cosas en el estómago alegría, nervios, ansias. Acerco su rostro al de él quedando sus labios a un centímetro de distancia y le dijo:

—Y yo a ti no sabes lo feliz que soy de escucharlo por fin. —Al terminar de hablar acerco sus labios a los de Draco y le dio un tierno y suave beso en los labios seguido de muchos pequeños pero cariñosos besos, abrazos y caricias, hasta que un ronroneo los hizo reaccionar y se separaron era la Sra. Norris los había encontrado.

—Hermione vamos vete rápido ponte la capa yo me deshago del estúpido gato pero ya.

—Draco pero tendrás problemas, mejor pongámonos ambos la capa.

—Si nos descubren juntos será peor.

—Vamos no te preocupes por mi mañana nos veremos.

—Está bien ten cuidado. —Se acercó y le dio un último beso que cortaron al escuchar otro ronroneo de la gata. —Descansa.

—Tu igual.

La chica se puso la capa y desapareció, mientras Draco salió del lugar como si su vida dependiera de eso, después de bajar 2 pisos logro deshacerse de la gata y pudo llegar sano y salvo a su sala común. Esa noche Malfoy durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Granger.


	15. La bola de cristal

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**Capítulo 15 La bola de cristal.**

Era sábado, Hermione dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro por los bellos recuerdos de la noche anterior, hasta que los gritos y risotadas de Lavender y Parvati la despertaron, si esas 2 eran insoportables pero ni que hacerle, por más que había rogado a McGonagall que la cambiara de dormitorio jamás había accedido, en fin, nada ni ese par de descerebradas le iban a quitar la alegría que derrochaba.

—Buenos días chicas ¿por qué tantos gritos? —dijo la castaña bostezando.

— ¡Oh! Hermione por fin despiertas tus ronquidos nos quitaban la concentración y no podía usar mi ojo interior. —dijo Lavender mientras Parvati saco una carcajada.

—Estamos tratando de ver algo en la bola de cristal, pero se nos resiste. — añadió Parvati.

—_Merlín dime porque tengo que compartir habitación con estas chifladas, que no comprenden que es una ciencia muy poco precisa, pobres ingenuas._ — ah ya, pero no se esfuercen demasiado, después de todo se sabe que es poco preciso que se vuelva realidad lo que lleguen a ver en la bola esa. —contesto con una sonrisa, encaminándose al baño para tomar una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

—Si es imprecisa pero igual es muy útil. —dijo Lavender. —_estas celosa porque no tienes el don así o más obvia Granger._

—Lav, mejor bajemos a desayunar creo que en verdad nos estamos equivocando en algo porque eso que vimos si es muy poco probable.

— ¿Por qué, que vieron?

Ambas chicas voltearon a verse y soltaron otra de sus carcajadas que tanto alteraban a la castaña.

—No lo vas a creer, pero te vimos a ti y a Draco Malfoy en un humo entre rojo y rosa. —dijo Parvati.

Hermione si bien ya no tomaba adivinación sabía que significaba lo del humo rojo y rosa era el color del amor y el deseo. No podía ser que ese par acertara en adivinar algo así pensaba la castaña.

—Pero creo que nos equivocamos, porque tú y Draco Malfoy por favor se odian, no sé como logran estar juntos en sus guardias de prefectos sin salir heridos o no Lavender.

—Si es verdad, yo creo que tú interferías en nuestras mentes con tus ruidosos ronquidos y por eso salías en la bola, por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste ayer que llegaste tarde a dormir?

—Ocupada, les contaría pero creo que se pueden enterar en su bola que todo lo sabe ¿o no? Bueno me voy a bañar.

Hermione tomo una ducha se puso algo cómodo y bajo a desayunar. Una vez lista se dirigió al gran comedor, donde no tardó en encontrar una melena pelirroja junto con un chico de gafas.

—Herms ¿dónde estabas? te esperamos para venir juntos a desayunar pero tardaste demasiado y Ron ya no aguanto más.

—Cállate Harry tu igual ya tenias hambre. —dijo Ron con la boca llena de tocino.

—No importa, total ya estoy aquí. — contesto la castaña mientras se servía un poco de fruta y cereal.

—Seguro seguías dormida, ¿qué tan tarde llegaste anoche? —pregunto Harry.

— ¿Y a dónde fue?

—Está estudiando D.C.A.O. y me pidió mi capa para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar por la noche.

—Sí y no saben lo bien que estudia, ¿o no Hermione? —Dijo Ginny metiéndose un poco en la plática de los 3 amigos.

La castaña simplemente volteo a ver a Ginny y le hizo un gesto para indicarle que no hablara de más, pero para la buena suerte de Hermione ni Ron ni Harry notaron los gestos que intercambiaban las chicas, pues estaban muy ocupados peleándose por el último muffin de chocolate y viendo llegar a las lechuzas con la correspondencia.

Una lechuza se acercó a Hermione y le dejo caer a un lado de su comida el profeta, luego ella saco 5 knuts y los puso en la bolsita de la lechuza, vio que en los primera plana ya empezaba a hablar mal de Harry y Dumbledore por lo que decidió no revisar más a fondo el periódico.

De repente en la mesa de Slytherin pudo notar un alboroto al parecer varias chicas emocionadas empezaban a rodear a otra de pelo castaño obscuro, todas con el periódico en mano y no solo a ella también varios se acercaban a Draco, si era a su Draco al que todos rodeaban, decidió no darle mucha importancia ya le preguntaría por la noche cuando lo viera en la guardia de prefectos.

—Oye Herms vamos al lago ¿nos acompañas? —pregunto Ron mientras él y Harry se ponían de pie.

—Claro, vamos.

Los 3 amigos pasaron la tarde en el lago repasando apuntes y haciendo una que otra tarea pendiente, cuando el aire comenzó a ponerse fuerte decidieron irse a su sala común. Una vez allí la chica se sentó junto al fuego para leer un poco, pero de pronto llegaron Parvati y Lavender para interrumpirla.

— ¿Creo que ya te enteraste no Granger?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno Parvati y yo ya hemos confirmado nuestra teoría de la bola de cristal. —Cuando Hermione escucho a Lavender decir eso sintió un poco de miedo ¿de qué se pudo enterar?

— ¿Y? — dijo Hermione como si no le interesara, pero en realidad quería saber si la habían descubierto.

—Bueno le preguntamos a la profesora Trelawney, que si cuando una persona interrumpe lo que tu ojo interior te quiere mostrar tiende a interferir en tus resultados y nos dijo que si podía suceder. Pero en fin lo que nuestra predicción nos quería mostrar era lo que saldría en el Profeta hoy y lo que decía de Draco y Astoria.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Hablaron de Malfoy en el Profeta?

—Por Merlín Hermione que no te enteraste si es un chisme que anda en boca de todos. —dijo Parvati.

Al termino de esto Parvati y Lavender se pusieron de pie y se fueron susurrándose cosas como siempre. Hermione sintió curiosidad por saber lo que decía en el profeta por lo que subió a su dormitorio a buscar el periódico, cuando se acercó a la torre de libros que estaba en su cama noto que hasta arriba había un sobre con su nombre, lo tomo y justo cuando comenzó a desgarrar el sobre entro Ginny, rápido metio el sobre en la bolsa trasera de sus jeans, ya lo leería despues.

—Hola por fin te veo ¿ya me vas a decir con quien te fuiste a "estudiar" anoche?

—Ginny ya te dije que no te lo voy a decir, y menos por casi echarme de cabeza con Harry y Ron.

— ¿y por qué no quieres que se entere nadie?

—Porque no Ginny, cambiemos de tema si por favor.

—Ay Hermione tu sí que eres rara, yo que tu aprovechaba la oportunidad para poner celoso a Ron.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, o ya no te gusta, debes admitir que es una buena estrategia no recuerdas hace un año casi te funciono cuando saliste con Krum, se murió de los celos al verte con él en el baile.

—Pero igual esta Umbridge y no quiero tener problemas además soy prefecta y debo poner el ejemplo.

—Rara, rara, rara. Contigo no hay remedio mejor me voy, nos vemos en la cena.

Al ver salir a la pelirroja siguió con la búsqueda del periódico, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, lo tomo y comenzó a hojearlo.


	16. La noticia

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**Hola que tal aquí un nuevo capítulo la verdad es que esta súper cortito pero es que con la esc. apenas y me queda tiempo espero y no se molesten demasiado por lo chiquito que esta. Gracias a Negumi Uchiha por todas las aportaciones que a hecho T.Q.M. chica También un saludo a todos los que leen y comentan se los agradezco muchoooo… **

**El soundtrack es Harry & Hermione de Harry Potter and the half blood prince me encanta ese sountrack :** **.com/watch?v=W_3tbsMi9MU **

**Capítulo 16 La noticia.**

Al ver salir a la pelirroja siguió con la búsqueda del periódico, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, lo tomo y comenzó a hojearlo, justo en la pág. 3 se encontraba todo un artículo dedicado a Draco y Astoria.

"_Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass un amor como en un cuento de hadas."_

_Draco Malfoy, hijo y único heredero del millonario mago Lucius Malfoy, a anunciado su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass, hija del igual millonario mago Arnold Greengrass, según fuentes muy cercanas a ellos nos han informado que no se ve a uno sin el otro, ambos han estado enamorados desde niños y solo esperan terminar el colegio para unirse en matrimonio. _

_En una entrevista exclusiva con Lucius Malfoy, (pág. 5) nos a contado un poco sobre su aprobación total hacía la boda y que él y su esposa la esperan con ansias, además confiesa que su hijo y la Srita. Greengrass nacieron para estar juntos…_

La castaña pensó que ya había sido suficiente hizo bolita el periódico y lo lanzo lejos. Cómo había sido tan tonta como para pensar que Draco tendría algo con ella, de pronto vinieron a su mente las voces de las chicas que había escuchado hablar hace como un año.

_-¿Entonces Draco está saliendo con Parkinson?_

_-¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo el galán de Draco con Parkinson? Por favor él a tenido muchas ofertas mejores que ella, chicas mayores, y mucho más lindas._

_-Bueno debes recordar que ella es de una familia antigua y pura como él. _

_-Claro que no lo olvido, pero todos saben que no se hace el trato matrimonial hasta que se cumplen los 15 años y hasta que la chica que sus padres escojan para él cumpla 17 es libre de salir con quien quiera._

Como lo había olvidado, ella jamás tuvo una oportunidad Draco siempre estuvo predestinado a casarse con una sangre limpia o alguien igual a él, solo la estaba usando para pasar el rato, nada serio y de nuevo llegaron los recuerdos a su mente.

—_Espera un momento hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. — dijo Sirius._

—_Lo que quiero que sepas es que estoy preocupado por ti, conozco muy bien a los de su tipo, se cómo son las cosas con ese tipo de gente, no quiero que te lastime, no quiero que te ilusiones porque simplemente es imposible._

— ¿Por qué no le hice caso a Sirius? Yo misma me quise engañar si ya sabía que era Malfoy, nada podía ir por buen camino. — pensaba la castaña mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

No pudo evitar recordar los pocos pero especiales momentos que paso con el rubio, desde la noche del baile hasta lo del parque y el sinfín de cartas que se escribieron, él la había tratado bien, pero seguramente ya sabía todo lo de su boda y jamás le dijo nada, por lo que sintió que le tomo el pelo.

La chica decidió tomar un paseo para despejar la mente tomo un abrigo y salió del castillo, el aire le daba en el rostro y sentía el frío pues sus mejillas seguían mojadas.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Pregunto la voz de un chico que estaba detrás de ella.


	17. Jeremy Stretton

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**Qué onda me anime a escribir otro cap. Antes de irme a la escuela, este también es cortito, tal vez de ahora en adelante los haga más chicos para poder actualizar más rápido. Un saludo a todos.**

**Capítulo 17 Jeremy Stretton**

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Pregunto la voz de un chico que estaba detrás de ella.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, sobre todo porque no se le hacía nada familiar, volteo a ver quien era y se encontró con Jeremy Stretton un chico del 7° de la casa de Ravenclaw, era alto de cabello castaño y unos lindos ojos azules, jamás se habían hablado pero lo había visto jugar en el equipo de quidditch de su casa.

—No es nada, no te preocupes. —dijo la chica mientras se levantaba dispuesta a irse a otro sitio.

—Oye espera no te vallas. —la chica se detuvo, él se le acercó y le dio un abrazo como si fueran amigos de mucho tiempo. —No sé porque llorabas pero un abrazo siempre anima a todos, espero y no sea por nada grave, bueno tu llegaste aquí primero así que es mejor que yo me valla, a menos que quieras un poco de compañía.

La chica le contesto con una sonrisa y acepto la compañía, estuvieron por un buen rato sentados a la orilla del lago pudieron ver como se metía el sol y como comenzaba la noche, hablaron un poco para conocerse y más que nada porque Jeremy quería quitarle esa cara larga, lo que logro muy rápido. Hermione se la había pasado muy bien con el Ravenclaw, tan bien que ambos se olvidaron de ir a cenar.

Mientras en el gran comedor un rubio buscaba con la mirada a cierta castaña, pero después de revisar 3 veces la mesa de Gryffindor persona por persona, y ver que muchos ya estaban saliendo, dio por hecho que no se había presentado.

—_Diablos, por favor que no se crea lo que dice ese periódico._

—Draco ya vámonos, Draco ¿estás aquí?

—Creo que sigue zombie por lo que decía esa columna de chismes. —dijo Nott mientras él y Blaise salían del gran comedor, dejando solos a Pansy y Malfoy.

—Vamos Draco, ella es muy lista y sabe muy bien que todo lo que escribe esa Rita Skeeter es 90% mentira, además no le escribiste diciéndole que le explicarías todo esta noche, ella va a entenderte.

—Gracias Pansy, pero dudo que crea lo que le voy a decir es mas no creo que se presente a nuestra guardia.

—Ay, pero si Astoria se a encargado de desmentir el chisme diciendo que no sale ni saldría contigo y que lo de la boda son puros cuentos de Rita, además si Granger no va a la guardia puedes decirle a McGonagall y créeme que hará algo para que se presente, y no te preocupes que no te van a cambiar de compañera, que yo ya lo intente con Weasley y nada más y no pasó nada.

Jeremy acompaño a Hermione hasta el cuadro de la dama Gorda pues aún seguían platicando.

—Bueno Mione creo que me tengo que ir, fue un gusto poder pasar un rato contigo, espero y se vuelva a repetir.

—Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí no tenías que hacerlo.

—Lo eh hecho con mucho gusto espero y aceptes que nos veamos de nuevo ¿Qué dices?

—Si claro que acepto.

—Bueno entonces nos vemos pronto.

El chico se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se fue, ella simplemente dio la contraseña, entro y se sentó en un enorme sillón, no pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando el cuadro se volvió a abrir y entro Ginny Weasley quien corrió hacia Hermione.

—Hermione Granger ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el chico con el que sales es el guapísimo de Jeremy Stretton? Por Merlín ese chico esta como quiere —La castaña se había quedado con la boca abierta no sabía que contestarle a Ginny.

—Jeremy Stretton ¿sales con él Hermione? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —dijo Harry pues él y Ron habían escuchado lo que gritaba Ginny, gracias al cielo solo estaban ellos 4 y 2 chicos de 1° en la sala común por lo que Ginny ya no lo podía empeorar más.

—No salgo con el Ginevra apenas y nos hablamos.

—Aja si claro, por eso no fuiste a cenar verdad. — decía Ginny cruzada de brazos y girando los ojos.

—Ay como quieran pero ya me tengo que ir.

— ¿Qué si apenas son las 11:30? —dijo Ron mientras sus orejas se ponían medio rojas. — Tú ya no quieres pasar tiempo con nosotros seguramente te la pasas con tu noviecito.

—No digas tonterías Ronald sabes bien que solo no estoy con ustedes cuando se reúsan a acompañarme a la biblioteca. En fin ya me voy chicos los veo más tarde, si no los veo mañana en el desayuno. —contesto la castaña mientras salía de la sala común.

—Si claro, si llegas a ir. —le grito Ron desde el sillón.


	18. Adiós

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**El soundtrack es: could it be any harder de the calling, que linda canción jejeje =D .com/watch?v=7nn7okSP86I**

**Capítulo 18 Adiós.**

La castaña salió de su sala común y comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de quidditch, donde se había quedado de ver con Draco. Cuando llego aún faltaban como 10 minutos para las 12, por lo que se sorprendió cuando vio al rubio sentado en una banca que estaba cerca de la entrada del campo. El rubio levanto la mirada y se encontró con Hermione, la observo pero no mostraba ninguna expresión, la castaña se le acerco y él le indico que se sentara, pero ella lo rechazo por lo que él se puso de pie.

—Hermione ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

— ¿Qué? — contesto la castaña cruzada de brazos.

— ¿No recibiste mi lechuza? Quería verte más temprano para hablar contigo. —La chica recordó el sobre que encontró en su cama cuando buscaba el periódico y que por cierto seguía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¡Ah ya! Creo que si la recibí pero en realidad no tuve tiempo de leerla. —contesto mientras miraba a todos lados menos a donde el chico, no quería ni mirarlo.

—Hermione. —dijo el chico tomándola de los hombros y tratando de hacerla mirarlo. — Sé que has de estar molesta por lo que venía en el Profeta, yo lo estaría si fuera tú, pero tienes que dejarme explicarte porque la mayoría de las cosas que venían escritas eran mentiras.

—Malfoy, tenemos que cumplir con lo que venimos a hacer, ahora no estamos ni en el momento ni el lugar indicado para hablar de eso. —El chico frunció el ceño y la soltó, pues ella trataba de zafarse.

—Y dime cuando vamos a poder hablar.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar de que yo solo era un juego, un pasatiempo, que al final siempre supiste que estarías con Greengrass y yo solo fui alguien para pasar el rato? —dijo alzando la voz y con los ojos rojos y tratando de no sacar las lágrimas, la verdad es que si quería una explicación.

—Las cosas no son así, jamás te vi de esa forma, por si no lo recuerdas ayer te dije que te amo.

—Y si me amas ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo? ¿Por qué me haces esto? —Pregunto demasiado alterada y con los ojos aún más rojos

—Porque no podía llegar y decirte que mi padre me quiere casar con Astoria, y después tratar de tener algo contigo, además yo no la escogí a ella, sino a ti. —El chico choco su frente con la de ella, pero la chica se hizo para atrás. —Ella tampoco quiere estar conmigo por si no lo sabías. —Ambos se miraron y tuvieron unos segundos de silencio. —mira desde que me entere que me casaría con ella eh estado tratando de averiguar cómo librarme de esto aunque no eh tenido mucho éxito, tal vez si me ayudas podamos encontrar juntos una solución.

—Draco. —dijo Hermione en un tono triste mientras tomaba un mechón de cabellos del rubio y los hacía para atrás. — Gracias por decirme la verdad, aunque quiero decirte algo, lo nuestro jamás funcionara. —La chica soltó el cabello del rubio y este frunció el ceño y la vio con su típica cara de cretino odioso, mientras la castaña bajaba la mirada pues le dolía decirle eso, más después de lo que le había dicho, pero no pudo evitar recordar lo que le paso a la madre de Draco y ya estaba decidida a darle un fin a todo. — hay muchas cosas que se interponen, que nos separan.

—No me digas que tienes miedo, no son ustedes los Gryffindor los que presumen siempre de su valentía.

—Sabes bien que tu familia jamás aceptaría que estés conmigo, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que te harían por traicionarlos, perdóname pero esto no puede ser. —Hubo otro silencio incomodo, pero en este ninguno se atrevió a ver al otro y pareció eterno para los 2. —Es mejor que empecemos a revisar el castillo, ya es muy tarde.

—Bien. — Dijo Draco sin mirarla pues pensaba que si la veía no lo resistiría ella tampoco lo miraba pues sentía lo mismo.

—Yo revisare del 4° al 7° piso y tú las mazmorras y del 1° al 3°.—Dijo en tono silencioso.

—Nos vemos. —El rubio se dio vuelta y fue a donde debía revisar era claro que esa conversación había terminado y entre él y Hermione no pasaría nada, o eso era lo que la castaña le dio a entender.

Hermione camino sola por el castillo hasta altas horas de la noche, simplemente se sentía mal por haber dejado así a Draco, no podía dejar de pensar en él, sabía que lo había lastimado.

—_Él me dijo que estaba buscando una manera de anular su boda, me pidió ayuda y ni siquiera se la di, no puedo creerlo soy la peor persona del mundo, soy una maldita, porque lo hice, primero le reclamo y luego lo rechazo._ _—La castaña estaba muy confundida por sus propias acciones, se encontraba sentada en las escaleras que bajaban al cobertizo, ya casi amanecía eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana el frio era horrible pero no le daba importancia pues su mente solo la ocupaba su querido rubio._

—Señorita Granger, buenos días ¿aún cuidando los pasillos?

La Gryffindor dio un salto al escuchar aquella voz y no fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que no había dormido y se la había pasado toda la noche en esas frías escaleras.

—Profesor Dumbledore, buenos días, no me di cuenta que pase tanto tiempo aquí, que mal ejemplo estoy dando como prefecta, creo que será mejor que me retire.

—Tonterías Srita. Granger no tiene porque irse en dado caso yo igual estoy fuera en horas inapropiadas. —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Además veo que tiene buen gusto, a mí también me gusta venir a este lugar a pensar sobre todo por la vista al lago y los terrenos, y dígame tiene algún problema, porque no cualquiera aguanta este fío por horas como si nada.

La chica saco una sonrisa tímida, no hablaría de sus problemas sentimentales con Dumbledore, por lo que le contesto:

—No se preocupe profesor es solo que tengo la presión de los TIMOS y todo eso pero estaré bien gracias por preguntar. —Mintió la castaña.

—Oh, pero si usted es una magnifica estudiante, sé que se esfuerza ya vera que pasara sus TIMOS, después de todo esas son cosas que dependen de uno mismo, y del empeño y la dedicación que ponemos en ellos, lograra pasar con sobresalientes. Recuerde nada es imposible solo hay que esforzarse.

La castaña pensó en Draco tal vez lo de ellos no era imposible como ella pensaba, tal vez solo tenía que arriesgarse.

—Gracias profesor. —le sonrió al anciano.

—No hay de que, — dijo mientras se ponía de pie. — bueno no se usted pero yo apetezco una gran taza de chocolate caliente que dice.

—Oh claro profesor.

Los 2 salieron de aquel lugar comenzando una plática sobre la fundación de Hermione P.E.D.D.O. y sobre los derechos que se les debería otorgar a las criaturas mágicas. Ya en las cocinas los elfos domésticos, con ayuda de Hermione les sirvieron chocolate caliente acompañado de ricos pastelillos.


	19. Burgin y Burkes

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

El tiempo paso y paso, pero esto no hizo que las cosas entre Hermione y Draco cambiaran. Por otro lado otras cosas si lo habían hecho, como la destitución de Dolores Umbridge y la reubicación de Dumbledore, después de todo, los acontecimientos que afirmaban el retorno de Lord Voldemort ya eran más que públicos en el mundo mágico después de la batalla que hubo en el departamento de misterios .

Draco aunque pensaba en ella no se acercó ni una sola vez, jamás le volvió a escribir y evitaba mirarla. El corazón del chico se volvió frio como el hielo, no solo por el hecho de separase de Hermione, sino también porque su padre había sido enviado a Azkaban y su madre sufría por el hecho de que Voldemort habitara su casa, sin mencionar que él había tenido que tomar el lugar de su padre en las filas de Lord Voldemort, cosa que en verdad lo asustaba, pero más le asustaba el no poder cumplir con la misión que le habían asignado.

Los 3 amigos habían visto a Draco dirigirse al callejón knocturn y decidieron seguirlo, más que nada porque Hermione casi los obliga.

—Vamos a seguirle. — decía Hermione con voz decidida y con una mirada que Harry y Ron no pensaron en contradecir.

Caminaron hasta burgin & burkes y había una ventana abierta por lo que lograron ver un artefacto enorme y personas con ropas negras y con ellos Draco, que al parecer era el centro de atención.

Harry y Hermione pensaron que era algo relacionado con Voldemort solo que ella trataba de convencerse que se equivocaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahí dentro?— pregunto Harry.

—No tengo idea y no me quiero enterar, vámonos de aquí chicos mi madre nos mata si sabe que estuvimos por este callejón.

—Ron tiene razón tenemos que irnos Harry.

—Si tú eras la que quería venir ¿y ahora no quieres saber que es lo que pasa en ese lugar?

—Y según tu ¿qué es lo que está pasando ahí dentro?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Draco es un mortifago, seguramente le están poniendo la marca.

Cuando Hermione escucho eso sintió un escalofrió, se puso pálida y se quedó pensando.

—_No, no puede ser que sea eso, yo lo conozco bien y él no es una mala persona, él no podría unírseles, debe ser otra cosa. No te engañes Hermione tu pensaste lo mismo que Harry, pero no hay pruebas de nada y mientras sea así no lo voy a creer. _

La castaña tenía una discusión con ella misma y aunque no le dijo a nadie si sentía angustia por lo que le pudiera estar pasando a Malfoy y el hecho de no estar para ayudarle.

—Hermione, Hermione, Hermioneeee Granger

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Más bien que te sucede a ti, vámonos ya, este lugar es horrible.

Ese día regresaban al castillo y para la mala suerte de la castaña, Potter saco el tema de que Draco era un mortifago, Hermione siempre trataba de evitar el tema de Malfoy y los mortifagos, y es que su amigo seguía obsesionado con esa idea, y por más que ella trataba de olvidarlo Harry siempre se lo recordaba.

—Sabes que Harry mejor olvídalo, no veo razón por la que quien tu sabes querría a Malfoy en su bando.

—Ron también tu estas del lado de Hermione.

Weasley se puso colorado al escuchar a Harry, pues tenía razón el solo lo hacía por estar del lado de ella.

—Saben que mejor voy a ver algo.

La chica aparto la vista de su libro para ver a Harry y al darse cuenta que tomaba su capa de invisibilidad decidió no oponerse a lo que iba a hacer, después de todo le daría respuestas a dudas que ella también tenía.

La castaña no apartaba la mirada de la entrada al gran comedor, al contrario de todos que miraban la ceremonia de selección. Harry no aparecía y ya estaba por comenzar el banquete de bienvenida. Hermione se percató que no solo era Harry el que faltaba sino que también no había señal de Draco y si bien recordaba no lo había visto en la estación, ni en las carrozas.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y un rubio con su uniforme de Slytherin entro y se fue a la mesa de Slytherin, no mucho después Harry entro.

Ella no aparto la mirada de Draco pues sin duda se veía totalmente decaído, jamás lo había visto así, noto que no ponía atención en ninguno de los anuncios de Dumbledore y no mostro ninguna emoción al escuchar que Snape era el nuevo profesor de D.C.A.O. a diferencia de los otros Slytherin, sin duda sus ojos grises no se veían como ella recordaba y eso la hacía sentir mal, pero lo que más le asombro fue el ver la reacción que tuvo cuando Pansy le toco el brazo izquierdo y el rubio aparto su brazo rápido y no permitía que lo tocara, después de un rato con la mano derecha no dejaba de apretar su brazo izquierdo.

Fue así que Hermione Granger, se dio cuenta que tal vez Harry no se equivocaba, pero además se dispuso a ayudar a Draco y para eso debía recuperar su amistad.


	20. 7 Piso P1

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico.**

**Eh decidido omitir todo el drama de Hermione llorando por Ron la verdad no le veo el sentido ponerlo.**

Hermione había reflexionado durante el verano sobre su actitud hacia Draco, como jamás le permitió hablar, y además recordó que esos matrimonios eran arreglados, por lo que en realidad no era culpa del rubio. Si bien ahora estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts y aunque sabía que Malfoy tal vez la odiara sin mencionar que estaba comprometido con Astoria, ella quería recuperar su amistad y ayudarlo pues estaba casi segura de que él era un mortifago, cosa que para nada le gustaba. Hermione sabía quién era Draco Malfoy, y ese chico no estaría con los mortifagos sin una buena razón, a pesar de que en ocasiones pudiera ser algo insoportable le había demostrado que era humano y no el frío y arrogante chico que aparentaba ser.

Las clases habían comenzado desde hace casi dos semanas y la castaña aún no había conseguido hablarle al Slytherin, aunque en esas 2 semanas no apartaba su mirada de él en ningún momento, cosa que el rubio no pasó desapercibido y le encantaba pues en ocasiones llego a pensar que podría llegar a tener otra oportunidad, pero luego recordaba la misión que tenía con los mortifagos y eso lo alentaba a no hablarle, pues sabía que no le convenía a ella estar cerca de él, y por más que la quisiera a su lado no la pondría en riesgo.

Cada que cruzaban miradas Draco le correspondía con una sonrisa de medio lado, cosa que volvía loca a la castaña y la sonrojaba.

—_Maldición debo dejar de sonreírle no puedo permitir que se acerque de nuevo a mí, oh pero es inevitable ella es tan perfecta que no puedo dejar de sonreír como idiota de tan solo verla. ¿Qué me sucede Merlín? ¿Por qué me haces esto?_ _— _Draco meditaba en el gran comedor mientras contemplaba a la chica.

— ¿Qué tanto miras Hermione o es que ya te estas quedando bizca de tanto leer?

Algunos de los presentes comenzaron a reír y la chica en ese mismo instante desvió la mirada tomo un libro y comenzó a golpear a Weasley.

—Eres un completo idiota e insensible Ronald Billius Weasley.

—Hermione detente por favor no lo golpees más con eso, es mi libro de pociones y de por sí ya está muy desgastado. —Decía Harry con una gran cara de preocupación.

— ¿Por qué sigues con ese libro habías dicho que lo devolverías?

Harry rodo los ojos y le arrebato el libro.

Al día siguiente los 3 amigos se habían quedado de ver para visitar a Hagrid y se enteraron de que Aragog estaba enfermo, después de pasar un rato con su amigo el gigante decidieron irse pues esa noche Harry y Hermione irían a la cena de Slughrn.

—Sinceramente creo que Hagrid exagera en eso de lamentarse por una araña gigante.

—Sabes Ron recuerdo que tú te ponías muy molesto cuando creías que Crookshanks se comía a tu rata.

—Cosa que debió haber hecho. —dijo Harry

—Chicos iré a la biblioteca.

—Que novedad.

Hermione siguió su camino hasta la biblioteca donde no tardó en encontrar los libros que necesitaba, ya de camino a su sala común iba muy entretenida hojeando uno de los libros de herbología que había sacado, por lo que no se fijó que Draco Malfoy iba corriendo en su dirección, este igual que ella iba distraído lo cual ocasiono que chocaran y se cayeran regando por todo el pasillo los libros que Hermione llevaba.

—Lo siento iba distraída con el libro.

—Si alguien se tiene que disculpar soy yo Hermione.

—¿Draco?. —Hermione había quedado en shock al escucharlo pues aunque ya se estaba disculpando aún no se había dado cuenta de quién era.

El rubio se levantó luego le dio la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo y recogió los libros.

—Gracias.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte yo también voy para el 7° piso, supongo tu igual.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio, hasta que Draco olvidando que ya era un mortifago decidió iniciar la conversación.

—Los últimos días eh notado mucho tu mirada sabes.

Automáticamente al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio no pudo evitar ponerse roja, pues recordó las miradas que habían estado intercambiando en las pasadas 2 semanas.

—Bueno no eh sido la única ¿no lo recuerdas?

De pronto por uno de los pasillos apareció una pelirroja feliz de ver a su amiga a unos metros de distancia, por lo que le grito para llamar su atención.

—Hermione aquí.

La castaña no tardo en reconocer la voz de Ginny, y al darse cuenta que prácticamente estaba haciendo las paces con Draco, no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo de nervios en el estómago. Draco por otro lado tampoco tardo en reconocer esa cabellera rojiza y esa voz chillona era obvio que tenía que ser la chica Weasley.

—Gracias por acompañarme pero me tengo que ir.

—Ten tus libros. —dijo en un susurro, después se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir más.


End file.
